


Smokes and Mirrors

by AstrisDreams



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreamsharing, Gen, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis wakes up in a world where her mother can walk, and her sister and her dad aren't evil but something isn't right. Her teammates are gone and nothing is how it should be. Why does she go to a new school? Artemis doesn't have the answers but she's won't give up until she figures out whats going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

rtemis shot up with a scream stuck in her throat, "WALLY!" She looked around the room in fear, where was she?

Now she had woken up in a strange room all alone and confused. Hearing footprints rapidly approaching the room she was in. Artemis looked around for a weapon but finding none she curled up in bed. She could pretend to be asleep and get the jump on whoever was after her.

"Artemis are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Artemis shot up ready to attack and stopped, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Mom?"

"Artemis honey what's wrong?" Paula asked reaching out to touch her forehead only to have her hand batted away.

Artemis ignored the hurt look the imposter gave her, glaring. "Nice try but my mom is in a wheelchair. So whoever you are-"

"Wheelchair? Why on earth would you wish for something like that? Is that what your nightmare was about?"

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are but I have friends in high places. If you don't let me go the League will bust in here-"

Paula let out a snort of laughter, "I knew I shouldn't have let you eat that cold pizza. Now you're dreaming about superheroes."

"I don't know why you're laughing. They'll be here any second and they're gonna take your ass to jail."

"Okay young lady I've had just about enough of this."

"You've had enough of this! I've had enough of this. You crazy bitch."

_SLAP_

"Artemis Lynette Crock!" Paula shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"Mom?" Artemis whispered, "But you're walking! Why are you walking? You're supposed to be in a wheelchair. Is dad still Sportsmaster?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"Just answer the question!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!"

"I'm sorry mom just please answer the question."

"No your father is not Sportsmaster whoever that is. I've never heard of Sportsmaster."

"So where's dad?"

"Honey don't you remember? We divorced when you were young. You stay with me and Jade stays with your dad."

"So you were never Huntress? Jade's not an assassin."

"Please, Jade couldn't hurt a fly."

"I don't understand." Artemis said shaking her head. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Relax. I'm sure its just nerves from starting at a new school tomorrow."

"School? I go to Gotham Academy right?"

Paula raised an eyebrow, "You sure do have quite the imagination tonight but no. You're starting at Lysuam Kharam."

"What I've never heard of it."

"Did you hit your head before bed? You've been wanting to go there since forever."

"I'm just a little whelmed. The team! I can't believe I forgot about them."

"Who?"

"The team! Robin, Kid Flash, I have to find them."

"Never heard of them."

Artemis felt her stomach plummet. If her parents weren't criminals then it meant that she wasn't a superhero. But what did that mean for her friends. She didn't how any of them became superheroes. All she knows is that Wally blew himself up for some reason or another. She wouldn't even know where to find them. The Zeta beam wouldn't even recognize her. There was nothing she could do for now.

"Try to get some sleep sweetheart." Paula said kissing her cheek.

Artemis nodded biting her lip. She placed the pillow over her head closing her eyes. Maybe this was all just a dream. Or a horrible nightmare.

A rap on the door awoke Artemis from her sleep, "Artemis wake up you'll be late for school."

Artemis shot up looking around the room before wilting, instead of her run down crummy apartment room she was in some unfamiliar clean room. She so wanted it to be a dream. Why couldn't it just be a dream? Worst of all she had no idea what had become of her friends? Another knock on the door and Artemis sighed getting dressed. At least she had clothes and there didn't seem to be a uniform that was a bonus. A small one at least.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Yes please."

She had no idea where this school was; of course she'd need a ride. What was the name of the school again Mrkaham, something?

"Well come on then."

"Have a nice day at school sweetheart." Paula cooed driving away.

Artemis sighed staring at walls of Lysuam Kharam. It felt so wrong. She rubbed on her arm and walked forwards anyway, maybe her friends were in the same predicament as she was. They could be in here too looking for her. With that in mind she sped up pushing past the entrance doors. Once she found them they could end this horrible nightmare and go home.

* * *

Megan Morse hated her parents, she hated her brothers, and she hated her sisters. Then she felt promptly guilty for even thinking that in the first place but she couldn't help it. She was the odd one out in her family. They all had black hair and dark eyes but she had bright red hair, weirdly glowing amber eyes and freckles. Her dad apparently had red hair but he was gone and it didn't matter any more. Her family had moved from Bialya, they had gotten tired of being treated like second-class citizens. It didn't make sense but redheaded citizens were often treated harshly, even people who associated with redheads. They didn't know why but that was the way it was. It's not like it mattered her family still treated her like crap. Then she thought about other kids who didn't have families and felt guilty. It's not like her mother or her siblings treated her badly. But being the only one with red hair in the family, they treated her like an outcast not on purpose of course but they still did it regardless. It didn't matter she was used to being treated wrongly.

She had run away once. It had been a bad day and it had only gotten worse when she got home. So she left it had taken her a whole day but she had made it too her uncle's house and begged him to let her stay. Instead he had called her mom and was sent back home. Her uncle told her that he had asked her mother permission for her to stay but she had refused. Megan didn't understand it her mother had always treated her worse then her siblings but when she tried to leave she was refused, it didn't make sense. Her siblings only treated her worse after that but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle she was use to it.

Megan was also use to people giving her strange looks in the hallway and whispering and snickering behind her back but it didn't bother her. She was use to feeling awkward in her own skin. She always has and most likely always would. Didn't matter anymore. Megan Morse had always pretended it didn't hurt her and she was so good it now it was almost like it didn't hurt. That's who Megan Morse was.

* * *

Connor hated Lysuam Kharam. The students were rude, stupid, and loud. The teachers were even worse. Clark Kent hated Connor. Lois Lane hated Connor. Lex Luthor hated Connor. He was use to hate everyone hated him and he hated everybody too. That's how the world worked around him. He smiled bitterly to himself. Connor could remember when he thought it wasn't fair when he tried to get somebody to like him but it didn't work. He was the kid that had two dads, and one mom due to insemination gone wrong and nobody wanted him. Nobody ever wanted him.

Even if he hated school it wasn't horrible. The other students avoided him like the plague something he was glad for. He fit in the stereotypical delinquent even if he had never gotten in trouble in his life. No most people just assumed that he'd end up in jail on account of his quiet grumpy behavior and solid large stature. Connor hated it at first but now he was glad. It prevented bullies from bothering him, teachers from calling on him, and students from teasing him. It was lonely, oh so very lonely. He had spent his whole life in an orphanage until he had run away to find his parents. Clark Kent had completed ignored him, Lois had scowled at him, and they had sent him away. Later he found out that he another father how he didn't know. He didn't question. Connor could feel his heart beating widely, someone would want him. Luthor did want him; he wanted to use him, after exposing him for the cold-hearted bustard he truly was Luthor also wanted nothing to do with him. Connor was sent back to the orphanage except he didn't go back, instead he ran away. Making a cave his new home. Connor was smart he knew a lot of stuff but he didn't want to be used again so he kept it to himself. Instead he stole some S shields from Luthor which were just envelopes filled with some thousands of hundred dollar bills. It was wrong but Luthor deserved it. Connor still didn't understand how he go enrolled at Lysuam Kharam but it didn't matter at least he had something to look forward too, even if all the students and teachers hated him and he hated all of them. Hate was a familiar friend.

* * *

Kaldur liked to swim. Swimming was nice, swimming was fun, and swimming was free. In the water he wasn't bound by everyday problems. People didn't give him strange looks and fake smiles. The water was real there were no lies. Lysuam Kharam was a place full of lies and horrible people. Kaldur and his would be Uncle were from a small country called Vlatava a place surrounded by water. It was wonderful people were always kind and he had friends.

It was troubling being in a new place where people were mean and rude and hostile for no reason. Where people pretended to like you and then shunned you once you were gone. He had adjusted though he was an adapter, a survivor. The one thing he liked though was the pool. Kaldur liked to pretend he was from another place when he was in the pool. It made him feel secure and safe, he never felt as safe as he did when he was in the pool. Arthur his sort of dad would give him weird looks sometimes but it never bothered him. Nothing bothered him as long as he had a pool, or an ocean. A large body of water where he could feel safe and wonder what his purpose on earth was.

* * *

Richard Grayson was the most popular boy in school. Everyone loved him, everyone envied him, and everyone wanted to be him. Being Bruce Wayne's adopted son had its benefits. Richard Grayson didn't trust anybody. Nobody at all. He didn't let people get close, the last people he held near and dear to his heart had fallen to their deaths and he was left an orphan. Richard Grayson was street smart he had to be. He had stayed in a juvenile hall following his parent's deaths. The orphanages were too crowded. Everyone thought they could pick on the poor orphaned circus kid. What they didn't know is that he grew up in a circus and a circus was not a nice place to raise a kid no matter how clean it may look. Acrobats weren't just flexible they had to have strength too and a few people learned this the hard way. When Richard had started art Lysuam Kharam he had to teach a couple of older students not to mess with somebody just because they looked like an easy target. He had been in more fights, had been given more detentions then anybody in the school but it didn't matter. He was Richard Grayson and nobody touched him.

Richard Grayson didn't have friends. No instead he had posses, allies, and acquaintances, but no friends. He never had anybody come over his house to hang out. People didn't get to call him Dick because A. It allowed for two many name callings and B. He didn't have any close friends to call him Dick. Richard was a popular he had it all and he had a wall of ice protecting him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Wally West had tried to run away three times after the third time he was found he gave up. There was no escaping his life. He hated school, he hated his parents, he hated everybody and he had no remorse. He kept up a fake mask of optimism but in reality he was scared little child waiting, wishing, wanting somebody to just end it all. He was too much of a coward to do it himself.

Lysuam Kharam was hell on earth. Everyday he was beaten by students at the school. They didn't appreciate his quiet, shy, brilliant personality. Nobody liked the fact that, he was smarter than everyone attending the school maybe even some of the teachers. They tried to beat the smart out of him. If they were smart they'd know it wouldn't do a damn thing. His parents didn't love him. Wally West was an unloved child. His parents hated him, resented him, and took out their frustrations on him. It wasn't every day but it was enough that he had come to see bruises as a normal part of his whether from his peers or his parents it didn't matter he always had bruises.

Wally West like to eat, he never got to eat much though and often felt like he was starving but there was nothing he could do but deal with it. There were days where Wally felt he could eat a horse, but never got the chance so he didn't know how much he could eat. Wally West in short was a loser; he had no friends, no anybody. He ate his lunch under the bleachers, and stayed in the back of the classroom to avoid being called on. His peers didn't appreciate his answers much. The teachers seemed to get a vindictive pleasure calling on him, but he never lied or said he didn't know the answer he just answered the question plain and simple. Wally West use to be really optimistic, he always hoped that one day he would be saved. He never got saved, the hope died, the optimism faded and Wally West became the quiet, nerdy loser who was bullied and beaten almost everyday of his life. To him everyday on earth was hell.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis made it two steps into the school when a pair of hands covered her eyes, she let out a battle cry grabbing the wrists of her would be assaulter and threw them over her shoulder and onto the ground.

"OW! Artemis what the hell?"

"Jade? What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here dipshit. Now help me up."

It made since she supposed, all the years of fighting had made it easy to forget that Jade was only two years and a half technically three years older than her. Of course they'd go to the same school together.

"I'm sorry, I thought, I um never mind." Artemis muttered shaking her head.

"Mom did say you were acting weird." Jade muttered, "I'll see you around."

Artemis watched her leave and looked around her school. It was surprisingly creepy, the walls were a pale off white color, the doors where thick metal slabs. It looked nothing like a school. She also didn't recognize any of the students. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know what any of her friends looked like outside of superheroing. All she knew was that Wally had red hair; she had never been gotten close enough to take a good look at his face. She had no idea who Robin was and M'gann could be anyone she wanted. Kaldur and Connor should be relatively easy. For all she knew, Connor didn't exactly have a secret identity, but then again neither did she and Kaldur couldn't exactly get rid of his gills, and webbed feet. Could he?

"You're the new student right?" A voice said behind her.

Artemis turned, staring at the girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes. "Bette!" She cried out hugging her, "Did they trap you here too? What happened how did they capture you? How are you associated with heroes? Was it because of me?"

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even know you, but how did you know my name." Bette said pushing Artemis away from her.

"Lucky guess. So the heroes?"

"What heroes?" Bette asked, shaking her head. "This is what I get for trying to be nice. I'm gonna go."

"Wait!" Artemis shouted grabbing her arm, "You've never heard of Superman, or Batman. The Flash?"

"No." Bette snapped pulling her arm away, "Let go of me you freak!"

Artemis watched her go a hurt look on her face, but this wasn't her Bette. Her Bette would never say something like that. Just like how this wasn't her mother, or her sister or her father. She was all alone here at least until she found her friends.

"You're late."

Artemis stared up at the teacher she looked familiar, she had seen her somewhere before but where. It didn't matter she had to find her friends and get out of here. "I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost and I'm new here-"

"I didn't ask for your life story." The woman interrupted, "I am Ms. Bneequee, and you are going to take your seat over there." She snapped pointing at a chair.

Artemis shot her a glare, walking over to the seat. "Bitch." She muttered taking a seat and ignoring the glare her teacher shot her. What class was this again? Placing a hand on her head, Artemis bit back a groan her head was pounding!

"Now who can tell me about the glorious country of Bialya? How about you Wallace?" Ms. Bneequee asked smiling wickedly.

Artemis frowned to herself, what kind of name was Wallace, and more importantly why did it seemed so familiar to her? She turned staring at the boy in question jumped, his bruised cheeks heating up as he stuttered out the answer. Artemis felt her heart leap for the boy it was obvious the poor kid was distressed about answering the questions. She knew him from somewhere but where? Ever since she entered this classroom her head, had been kinda fuzzy…

Wallace bit his lip, why did the teachers always call on him? The students hated him for being a genius so did his parents. Whenever he answered a question he got beat up, it was the way of life. There was a blonde girl staring at him from the front of the room, she looked familiar but he supposed she was just one of the many kids who bullied him on a daily basis.

Artemis' mind stayed blurry and fuzzy throughout the class. When it was over she rushed out of the classroom in a hurry she didn't like the blurry, dizzy feeling she got in there. It was during her next class, where she remembered her mission. She was looking for her friends, how could she have forgotten. Being in Ms. Bneequee's class made her forget and that boy in her class that had to have been Wally, except he was so subdued and quiet maybe it wasn't. All she knew was that from now on she was gonna have to write down everything that was going on just in case she lost all of her memories.

Artemis held in gasp not wanting to bring attention to herself, the teacher Mr. Kojer was a real creep and she didn't want to bring attention to herself. But she was thinking what if her friends lost their memories? It had happened before and it could happen again. What if she was the only one who remembered? The only one left? What if she was all alone?

With that last thought, Artemis gripped her pencil. She was going to find her friends and get them all out of wherever here was. Nobody would stop her and nobody had better try and stop her.

* * *

Artemis looked around for anybody, somebody and let out a shout of joy when she saw a familiar face. She was about to shout his name when she spotted Ms. Bneequee staring at her. Being in her presence made her feel confused and dizzy. She couldn't risk forgetting when she was so close. Instead she stayed quiet following her target out of the school. About four blocks of following him she lost him. Artemis looked around in shock how could she lose someone that big?

"Why are you following me?" A gruff voice said.

Artemis let out a jump, as she turned around. "Superboy!" She said hugging him only to find herself pushed harshly to the floor.

"What the hell, Conner?" She glared standing up.

Superboy glared at her backing her into the wall, and Artemis shifted uncomfortably glancing around. Conner had never tried to hurt before; she was reminded of just how huge he was.

"How do you know my name?" He growled.

"Look, if this is some kind of joke Superboy it's not funny. Did Wally out you up to this?"

"Why do you keep calling me Superboy?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember either! Do you remember anybody? We're superheroes."

Conner just glared at her narrowing his eyes, "Are you crazy or something."

"I'm crazy, you're the one with rage issues." She snapped, and backtracked quickly, pissing off the dude who could crush her skull with one hand was not the way to go.

"I'm leaving." He announced, backing away from her, "Follow me and I will end you."

Artemis watched him go for asecond biting her lip before she chased after him, "Wait! You really don't rmeber anything at all. Batman, Robin, Aqualad?"

Conner stared at her eyebrows furrowed, "Leave me alone."

"What about Wally? Me? I'm Artemis."

"I don't know you. I don't know who any of those people are. I've just met you!" Conner said his voice steadily growing louder.

"Do you remember M'gann? You have to remember her."

"Megan Morse?"

Artemis bit her lip again _she needed to stop with that_. She didn't know M'gann's secret identity, she didn't know anybody's except Conner's because he didn't have one.

"Maybe?"

"I hate her. She's a stupid airhead and she could rot in hell for all I care. Are you a friend of hers? I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to talk about her!" Conner shouted walking away.

Artemis let him go she was afraid that he might lose control and throw her over a building. It scared her though, what if she was the only one who remembered? Not to mention she had to find out if M'gann was Megan Morse, and if the Wallace in Ms. Bneequee's class was Wally. She needed to look for a boy with a hair color that didn't match his skin complexion, much like her own. And Robin she didn't even know his secret identity none of them did except maybe Wally. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

Batman typed furiously on a keyboard as Flash paced behind him sprouting suggestions and options. He took no notice of his fellow hero, eyes never straining away from the screen as he took heed of what Flash was saying and typed it down.

"You guys are going to work yourselves to-" Black Canary was cut off as the computer began to fizzle.

"Dinah, bring in the others. Priority alpha." Flash said, grievously.

Black Canary, nodded turning on her communications piece, this could be the lead they were looking for. In a matter of seconds, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Superman had arrived in the cave.

"What have you found?" Martian Manhunter asked, worry lacing his tone.

"It's not good news but it's better than nothing." Flash said, "Show them."

Batman nodded, pulling up a clip on the screen. "This is the attack that took place before our protégés vanished."

They watched as the team pursed Scarecrow and Psimon only to fall into a trap. Once the team had arrived Mad Hatter, Queen Bee and Clayface stepped into the fray. Scarecrow had taken down Miss Martian and Superboy with his fear gas; even still they managed to subdue Clayface, and Scarecrow. They had just about taken down Mad Hatter when Queen Bee and Psimon used their combined mental powers to turn them against each other. It didn't last long they had been trained not to be under mind control. The mentors silently thanked Black Canary for making that part of their training exercises. Robin then proceeded to take down Mad Hatter along with himself in the process. They had used mind control again it didn't last long but Artemis had shot Kid Flash in the stomach with one of her arrows. Afterwards she had tried to attack Psimon and Queen Bee, but they had stopped her in midair knocking her out with their minds. Queen Bee then waved her hand at the cameras causing the screen to go black.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why did they attack the team?" Aquaman asked

"Even though they are covert, they've still managed to gain a few enemies. Including Psimon and Queen Bee. The two must have worked together, to take them out and gotten help from their allies."

"Not to mention other enemies they've acquired. The Joker, Poison Ivy, Bane, Count Vertigo, Vandal Savage, The Reds." Flash ticked off, "Not to mention the villains that would go after them individually."

"Joker, Bane and Poison Ivy would go after Robin. Kid Flash made enemies out of Cheshire, Vandal Savage and Count Vertigo. Psimon and Queen Bee would attack Miss Martian." Black Canary said, "Artemis, well her family would go after her, but they wouldn't kill her and those are the only villains with a personal vendetta against her. Superboy might have been put on Luthor's list but this isn't his style and Aqualad is the leader."

"So now what? We know what happened but not where they are." Superman said.

"I'll keep trying to trace their trackers, and Flash will keep on searching but for now all we can do is wait." Batman said.

The mentors exchanged glances, for they knew for sure being a superhero met that waiting was always a big risk.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

The mind was a fickle thing. People barely understood the human mind as it is so of course one wouldn't understand a half human mind.

Mind control didn't work well on aliens or clones. Conner happened to be both. It happened every night except he didn't know it happened every night but it did.

"M'gann!" Conner shouted.

He'd be asleep in bed when it happened. Conner would wake up with all his memories intact. He'd remember how they'd been ambushed by Queen Bee and Psimon how Klarion had shown up and cast a spell on them. Protecting Wally from Klarion, protecting M'gann from Psimon.

After he woke he'd go searching for them all night well into the next morning then he'd just forget until night fell again.

Thus time when the clock struck ten Conner woke up with a different female on his mind. Artemis he had finally found a team member! Except why had he blown her off? Conner shook his head or didn't matter he had to go find her. Conner opened his front door to find...Artemis. This was easier than he thought.

* * *

Artemis has snuck out that moth after she went to 'bed early'. Her mom would be none the wiser. She had written down everything earlier that evening hiding it in her underwear drawer just in case she forgot.

It was stupid and dumb but she had followed Superboy home that afternoon. Being raised in Gotham by ex cons had made her an expert in stealth she was second only to the boy wonder himself.

Imagine her surprised when he found his home that looked similar to a certain cave she knew. Heck it for all she did know it could be a cave in the inside. Artemis stood outside debating whether to knock or not.

If Superboy didn't remember this could dangerous what if he took her to the person in charge of this. Or he attacked her. Imagine her surprise when the door opened and Superboy stepped out, and stared at her in shock.

"Artemis!"

"Look Sup-Conner I'm sorry about stalking you but-"

"-Have you found the others?" He interrupted.

"Others?"

"M'gann, our teammates. What's wrong with you?"

"You remember the team?"

Conner cocked his head in confusion, "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that you didn't earlier today and I assumed."

"I didn't remember? Why wouldn't I remember?"

"Look it doesn't matter now we have to find the others and get out of here." Artemis huffed.

"I was just about to head out and look for them."

"Great I'll join you."

* * *

They spent all night looking for their missing teammates finding nothing. Instead they went back to Conner's cave trying to piece together what happened from what they could remember.

Artemis remembered the beginning they had been fighting Scarecrow and Psimon when Mad Hatter, Queen Bee and Clayface ambushed them. After that things on her end went blurry.

Conner could remember fighting Klarion, Psimon and Queen Bee and a some type of goo or gas before his mind went blurry.

Between the two of them it was still a lot of blank spots that needed to be filled like when had Klarion shown up.

Artemis had decided that they needed to find their teammates and all their memories could fill in the blanks and if that didn't work M'gann could just restore their memories.

"So how are we gonna find the others?" Conner asked.

"Well I found you at school. We'll probably find everyone else there too, but I don't know any of they're secret identities. I only knew you cause you don't have one not to mention you're not exactly subtle about who you are anyway."

"Does it matter? I'm not any less invulnerable at school or outside of it so why bother."

"True I guess."

"I also think that you need a better secret identity. Wally told me that yours is stupid because you use the same name, and you're the only Vietnamese with blond hair that long in Star City."

Artemis rolled her eyes, she didn't live in Star City so it didn't matter. Besides if anyone asked she'd bring up the fact that Gotham was in New Jersey and Star City in California. Obviously she couldn't be Artemis the superhero.

"Whatever. Do you know any of their secret identities?"

"I go to school with M'gann she uses the alias Megan Morse. She shapeshifter into a girl with red hair freckles and amber eyes."

Artemis nodded choosing to keep quiet about how earlier that day Conner had shouted his hate for her to the sky.

"Anyone else's?"

"Wally is Wally W... I can't remember."

"It's still a start we'll search for them at school tomorrow." Artemis said standing up, "I gotta go before my mom realizes I'm gone."

* * *

Conner made his way into Lysuam Kharam thinking to himself. He knew Wally's last name it was a direction...Wally...West!

He hoped he was okay despite the fact that Wally knew more than him when it came to the world, Conner had come to think of the redhead as an annoying little brother. A brother who had opened his arms and given him shelter when no one else would.

"Good morning class." Mr. Ispmon greeted.

Conner looked around and blinked. M'gann was in this class why hadn't he noticed until now. He needed to tell...to...to tell...who?

Megan Morse spotted him staring at sneered at him and Conner glared at get turning around. How he hated her.

Artemis needed to...why was he thinking about that crazy blonde girl from yesterday? Great he had a headache and Mr. Ispmon was giving him a creepy look again. What a wonderful way to start the morning.

* * *

"Hey Conner wait up!" Artemis shouted, running after the bigger boy.

It was lunch and Ms. Bneequee's class had left her head fuzzier than usual but leaving had cleared it right up.

"Why are you bothering me? I told you to leave me alone." Conner glared, Megan probably put her up to this.

"Conner what-why are you acting like you don't know me."

"I don't know you."

"But last night."

"What about last night I went home I went to bed."

Artemis looked him in the eyes for any sign of recognition maybe he was just pretending. Her heart dropped finding none and Artemis left him alone and he walked away.

Why didn't he remember her? Was it possible the person who put them here found out about Conner regaining his memories. What if they were watching her? A chill ran down Artemis' back they'd be trapped here forever.

She rubbed at her forehead pretending she was in pain and shook it before walking away without looking back. Maybe she could trick whoever was responsible for this into thinking she had forgotten too. Conner was a lost cause she'd go by his house later that night to see if anything had changed until then she had a new lead Megan Morse.

* * *

"She is approaching Superboy. Are you certain they do not remember. The mind is a delicate thing."

"I am certain."

They watched as Artemis talked to Superboy angering him until he walked away while Artemis clutched her head and walked away without looking back.

"See if she had looked back it would have been a sign that she remembered something and we'd have to mind wipe her... _again._ "

 


	4. Chapter 4

The minute night fell Artemis snuck out of her house making her way towards Superboy's cave.

"Superboy open up." She shouted knocking on the door.

Superboy opened the door eyes widening in shock before he pulled her in for a quick hug. "Are you okay? What's going on? Where is everybody else?"

Artemis stepped back raising an eyebrow at him, "Connor I explained all of this to you last night don't you remember."

"No." Conner said bluntly tapping at his head, "I get a glimpse but I can't really focus. I don't want people messing with my head."

"I think maybe you can only remember things at night. You didn't recognize me today at school."

"I guess but why can you remember everything?"

"I don't know but I hope I don't stop remembering. How about you try to see at what time you stop remembering things. For every hour you remember things write an M. When you stop we can figure out why things get fuzzy for you during the day."

"Okay that'll make sense."

"Good, now you have to tell me everything about the team's secret aliases. Or anything else you've noticed."

"Well at school M'gann is Megan Morse she looks the same but bleached."

"I think I've heard a Megan Morse before. I'll look for her tomorrow. What else?"

"Aqualad's name is Kaldur'ahm."

"Okay Robin? Kid Flash?"

"I don't know Robin but look for teenagers that fit his description. Short, dark hair 13-14, acrobatic figure and so on. Wally is I can't remember. He never really told me outright. I just assumed I knew. It's a direction or something."

_'Smart, being just friendly enough so people think they're close when they're not. They think they have information when they don't.'_ Artemis thought to herself and her she thought he was just a pretty face.

"I'll look for Kal and M'gann tomorrow."

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's cool I can work with what've I got. I'll scope out during the day, you at night. We need to figure out a way to talk to each other without me sneaking out. The people who did this could be watching or something."

"That reminds me the teachers, they're all…I can't remember. Just that it's in their name, something we can't trust them."

* * *

Artemis was lost in her thoughts the next day as she made her way through the halls of the school. They couldn't trust the teachers? Something about their names? What if she never found her teammates? What if they were never found? Stuck here forever? What if-"

"Why don't you watch-Robin?"

"My names not Robin. It's Dick Grayson. I'm sure you've heard of me before or maybe you're just as dumb as you look."

Artemis blinked Grayson had looked so much like Robin just for that second. "Shut up Grayson!"

Dick Grayson shrugged, saluting her and walking away as Artemis watched him go shaking her head, "No way could he be Robin." She muttered, "He's too much of a jackass to be Robin."

Dick watched the girl walk away and sighed, she sure seemed familiar. Probably one of the many girls that had he had slept with, who was sore that he didn't remember their name. He turned and bumped into yet another student sending them crashing to the ground.

He looked down staring at the pale skinny redhead who was staring up at him with wide bright green eyes and sneered, "West! I thought you knew better than to make eye contact with your superiors."

Wally jumped looking down and hurried to scoop up his papers, until a boot stepped on his hand, holding in a muffled shout he looked up at Richard from beneath his eyelashes.

"Well don't I deserve an apology?" Richard smirked pressing down harder.

"I'm sorry." Wally squeaked out, the minute Richard lifted his foot even slightly he was up and down the hall, ignoring the the new bruise on his hand, by the time he got home it'd be covered in more.

"Woah." Richard blinked as Wally practically disappeared from view, "He's fast."

He shrugged and continued on his way to class stopping when eh stepped on an envelope. Richard picked it up scanning it, "Must be Wests. Shame he had to leave so fast." Richard stuffed it in his pocket and continued on his way to class, he'd read it in the safety of his home. One thing he had learned the hard way was that you never knew who was watching you.

* * *

Later that night Richard sat in his bed as he opened the folded piece of paper Wally had dropped. The nerd didn't even notice, which was surprising since it was folded so tightly. He opened it and stared in confusion, all it was a bunch of symbols some were colored in and some were just drawn.

_'Guess West is a bigger loser than I thought. These look like superhero symbols is he writing a comic book?'_ Richard thought to himself.

He stated at the paper some more staring at the weird looking S, and A. There was also a lightening bolt on the middle along with a weird bat/bird thing. A lot of circles and arrows in all it didn't make any sense. He shrugged ready to toss it when a flash of yellow caught his attention. There in the corner was a fancy looking R shaded in yellow in red background circle. He stared at it and frowned why did it look so familiar.

Richard touched it gently, tracing the drawing...immediately he felt a throbbing in his head as energy raced up his body.

"Master Richard."

Richard let out a gasp as he fell off the bed with a shout, everything was coming back to him.

"Master Richard are you okay?" Alfred asked rapping on the door.

"Yes Alfred. I just stubbed a toe."

"I see. Master Richard dinner is ready."

"Um thanks Alfred but I'm actually not all that hungry. Maybe in an hour or so."

"As you wish Master Richard."

Robin sat on the bed holding his face in his hands. One thing he knew for certain that he wasn't going to come out of this with his secret identity in tack.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Robin sat in class, his first class of the day with Queen Been or as she was calling herself in this messed up world Ms. Bneequee. After his memories had returned, his real memories that is he began to go over everything he knew about this fake world. All of the teachers were villains. He, Artemis and Wally had Queen Bee as their first class in the morning and Kal, Connor, and M'gann had Psimon or Mr. Ispmon. It made since Queen Bee didn't really have mind control powers just mental persuasion, so she focus on the humans groups who's minds would be easier to control while Psimon dealt with the more complicated minds.

Luckily for him he sat in the middle far away for her mind manipulation to not have that great an effect on him, but then again he was used to villains who used their feminine wiles to get what they wanted. Pulling out a piece of paper he hesitated, he needed to find out if anyone else remembered. Wally had drawn all those superhero symbols on that paper, but had seemed so afraid of him? If he remembered would he be acting like that? He was acting like he had just become Kid Flash again back when...

_'No!'_ Robin thought to himself, dropping his pencil. _'Not Wally. Not again.'_ He felt his resolve harden no he would get him out of here before he had to relive that again. Never again. With that in mind he wrote down a message hoping Artemis would understand it. He curled the paper into a ball and threw it at the back of Artemis's head hard. Luckily for him Richard Grayson in this nightmare wasn't an honor roll mathlete no he was a delinquent who got off with everything because of his rich daddy. He didn't have to worry about acting out of character.

"Oh what the hell!" Artemis snapped turning around.

Queen Bee sat in her chair watching the whole thing with an amused smile, if this is how they were acting it was obvious that they didn't remember anything. Everything was going according to plan.

"That was for yesterday bitch!" Robin shot out, hopefully she wouldn't be too mad. "We'll laugh about this someday." He winked.

Artemis stared at him mouth open in shock, was that a hint? A sign? A hidden message? Seeing as she didn't get it Robin rolled his eyes, and let out a cackle a very familiar cackle. Artemis gasped Richard Grayson was Robin no one else could have that laugh? Did he remember? Or was he just messing with her. It didn't matter she couldn't let anyone know she knew.

"Fuck off!" Artemis glared turning back around.

Robin let out another laugh this was kinda fun and turned to face Wally who flinched and instantly the smile slid off his face. He raked his eyes up and down Wally's body finding nothing but sunken cheeks, it was better than what he thought he'd find. Obviously Wally didn't remember him and as much as it hurt to do this to his best friend he had no choice.

"West! Don't forget about scuffing my shoes yesterday! I'll kick your ass after lunch!"

Wally whimpered, as half the class began laughing and taunting him and sunk lower in his chair, why did he have to put up with this. What had he done to deserve this? One day he'd be strong enough or brave enough to stand up to them. Or end it all. With that in mind Wally stared out the window, eyes burning with unshed tears.

* * *

Megan Morse had done a lot of things she was ashamed of to be on top. She use to cry about it and now she just accepted it. She was on top, popular wasn't an outcast it took a lot of work, and abandoning her morals but her she was. Sometimes she wonders if she did the right thing, but sees Wally West the only other redhead in the school and sees how's she's treated and smiles better him than her. So when one Richard Grayson came up to her after she walked out of her first class of the day, wanting to meet up after school she said yes.

She followed him late at night unafraid it was easier to just say yes, she knew. When he stopped in front of a weird looking cave house she smirked, hiked up her skirt and pulled down her shirt and leaned in. She knew what to do, what to expect.

"Kinky. Right here in the open." She whispered going in for the kiss.

What she was not expecting was for Richard Grayson to push her eyes wide in fear and shock or for that brute Connor Kent to be staring at her with such hurt in his eyes it made her feel guilty. Instead Megan stood up, "Threesome. Haven't done that in a while."

Richard stared at her in horror and merely pushed her into the house, where Artemis was sitting on the couch and Megan bit her lip. She didn't really like when she had to play with girls but Richard Grayson was the most popular guy in school and if she did this she'd be set. With that in mind she strode over to Artemis who stood up confused.

"Me-"

Megan cut her off pulling her in for a kiss only to be pulled away, "MEGAN STOP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO THIS!"

She turned staring at Richard in confusion, "But I-"

"Just...just go. I didn't mean...I won't say anything bad about you just leave."

Megan opened her mouth to protest, eyes filling up with tears she had just been rejected she was never rejected. He was lying by tomorrow everyone would know how she screwed up, "FUCK YOU!" She shouted out running away, life was gonna be hell from now on. As bad as that pathetic West kid.

* * *

"What is going on?" Connor hissed out at Artemis, "Who's this kid and what did he do to M'gann?"

"Superboy it's me Robin."

"What?"

"I got my memories back last night and I tried to tell Artemis this morning through code, but I couldn't risk it so I just followed her here."

"What about-"

"I told her to leave because we'll it was obvious she didn't member." Robin answered.

Connor blinked confused, "But why was she doing all that stuff."

"I think that in this mindscape, wherever we are she's sleeping around to maintain popularity."

"That's stupid. She'd never do that." Artemis snorted crossing her arms.

"Not normally but here she's different and that's the role she has in this messed up place."

"Fine, we'll work on that later. Robin what do you remember about the fight? I remember fighting Psimon and Scarecrow then Mad Hatter, Queen Bee and Clayface ambushed us. Connor remember's fighting Klarion, Queen Bee, and Psimon and some type of ass or goo."

"I don't remember Klarion showing up. I remember after that though. Our bodies they trapped us in little pods. It filled up with this black liquid, goo than black." Robin muttered, _'Like the ones at Cadmus.'_ "They used fear venom mixed with Joker gas to subdue us and then we woke up in their. They were going to break us, I guess they're starting with Wally and M'gann."

"What makes you say Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Have you seen him in class. He's absolutely terrified of everything and everyone. This place may not be real but it hold's some truth. Especially for our teams gingers."

"We still don't know how Klarion showed up." Connor scowled. "How did you get your memory back anyways?"

"I ran into Wally. I was bullying him and he ran away and dropped a piece of paper covered in our symbols. Superhero symbols. It brought back my memories. I don't think Wally remembers though, I think they can't subdue his memory like they can ours since his mind runs at super sonic speed. Him and M'gann are the two biggest threats, they've focused most of their power on keeping them trapped."

"What about me? I only remember stuff at night?"

"I guess they don't understand, how to mind control half human, half alien minds as well as a clone one at that."

"What about me I woke up remembering everything."

Robin thought for a second, "before snapping his fingers. The liquid. I remember. It filled up Wally's tank first completely than M'ganns. Artemis you broke yours cracked a hole. The villains had left us there said they'd be back when we were destroyed. Aqualad couldn't break his, then mine started filling up. Connor you broke yours and it only filled up halfway before stopping and Artemis's to her knees and I made a tiny hole, it didn't cover me completely it stopped at my hairline, I dismembering feeling how cold it was then nothing. I woke up here already knowing the life I was suppose to live until the memories came back."

"So we need to find Aqualad next. He'll be the easiest to remember. But I haven't seen em at all since going here."

"He hangs out at the pool. Apparently I like to bully him too."

"Woah, Richard Grayson sure is a douche."

"Not in real life!" Robin protested

"I really hate that school." Connorr scowled, "It's so creepy."

"That's cause it's not a school. It's Arkham Asylumn."

"What!"

"The teachers are villains." Connor mumbled.

"Yep, Queen Bee, Psimon, Joker." Robin muttered, "M'gann and Wally only have classes with Psimon, and Queen Bee. Too keep them subdued. Artemis you only have Queen Bee, I guess since you're human they don't think you or me as much of a threat. Connor you have class with Psimon first thing in the morning I guess that could be why you don't remember during the days."

"How did you know all this?"

"I used the other Richard's memories. It's not important, what's important is that we jog our teammates memories back and get out of here. I don't know how long we've been in here but I'm pretty sure it's not good for a speedster."

* * *

Megan Morse walked into school fearing the worse, when no heads turned her way and people didn't start whispering she smirked and tossed her head back, making her way down the hall. In her strut she failed to notice the figure in front of her until it was too late sending them both to the ground in a heap as her peers started laughing.

"S-sorry."

She looked up brushing her eyes out of her way and glared, narrowing her eyes into slits. Wallace West. She stood up stepping on his hands with her shoes glad she had worn heels today. "Watch we're you're going, spaz."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too." Wally mumbled and tried to remove his hand from underneath her heel.

She dug her heel in further, "Sorry's not good enough. Do something like that again and I'll crush you. Better yet I'll have my friends crush you. Got it?"

"Got it! Please can you move your shoes. It won't happen again."

Megan sneered barely lifting her heel an inch as Wally yanked his hand, ignoring the tearing of his skin, and picked up his stuff heading down the hall. Wally ran down the hall like his life depended on it trying not to be late fro class. If he was late they'd call his parents and...the bell rang just as he entered the class.

"You're late." Ms. Bneequee glared.

"I-it wasn't my fault!"

"Silence!" She snapped, as he sat down and turned to the class. "I was in a good mood, but since Wallace came in late. Pop quiz. Feel free to thank Wally after class."

Said boy sunk in his seat as the first spitball hit, he knew what that meant. They were gonnna beat him up after school...again. running out of the room as soon as the bell ended he made his way for his spot under the bleachers and once again bumped into somebody and cursed inwardly this time covering his face with his hands.

After a few seconds of nothing he lowered his hands to find an outstretched hand in his own and blinked owlishly taking it, and looked up before a small smile spread across his faced.

He took the hand as he was helped up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Do not worry, accident's happen."

Wally smiled and continued on his way to the bleachers, while Kaldur may not be a friend, he never beat him up or tried to humiliate him. Kaldur watched him leave and shrugged making his way behind towards the outdoor pool. He was the only one who ever came here everyone else instead choosing to use the new indoor one.

It worked for him better that way, than no one would bother him while he worked on his masterpiece, with that in mind Kaldur picked up a spray can and pointed it at the wall as a spray of blue paint came out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kaldur said nothing when Wally came back to the pool side after an hour or so later covered in bruises and limping. He'd along offered help and had been turned down, he didn't push it wasn't his problem.

They had come to a mutual agreement, Wally would sometimes hang out with him to deter bullies. To the school Kaldur was an enigma. No one knew anything about him or where he'd come from. All they knee was that he was not someone to be messed with. He didn't start trouble nor go looking for it but he was quick to defend himself. One student had tried to bully and found himself flat on his hack cradling a broken arm.

Kaldur didn't take anybody's crap, he was quick to put people in the their place. Knowing they couldn't hurt him physically the decided to go another route, emotionally. Unfortunately for them Kaldur couldn't be bothered to care about what they had to say. He'd never let them know what pushed his buttons.

Nobody messed with him and if Wally happened to be in his company well than nobody messed with him either for the time being. They weren't exactly friends, more like acquaintances who sometimes helped each other out. Wally would help tutor Kaldur and in return Kaldur with protect Wally from bullies it all depended on how much time they were gonna so spend together.

Once, Kaldur needed help studying for a test in math a class was failing...badly Wally didn't get bullied for a whole two months until after Kaldur was done with him. Wally didn't delude himself he knew they weren't friends Kaldur had told him that himself but it was still nice to know that someone was looking out form him even if it was for their own personal gain.

Kaldur wasn't just painting a picture of Tula, even if thats what it looked like so far, Garth would be added even if he didn't want to. It wasn't their fault they happened to be in love, he had never gained the courage to tell Tula about his feelings. Maybe if he had things would be different. West has left and Kaldur wonders about him, he's not a nice guy, he's not nice to West because he likes him. No he's nice because West is smart and helps him with his homework he also knows that one day West will crack and when he does he wants West to remember the times where he stopped him from being beating up even if it was for his own goals. Besides if he's being honest with himself West isn't all that bad.

Silence nothing was heard except for the spraying of a paint can and the scribbling of pencil on paper. Kaldur stopped for a second before throwing his backpack over at Wally who nodded at him with a thumbs up.

He didn't notice the other boy approach until he himself stopped to take a look at his work, "She's beautiful."

Kaldur turned to him raising an eyebrow but said nothing, she was beautiful. Wally stared at the painting fingering his own ugly red hair not like the girl's red hair, hers had a more pinkish tint, and she didn't have stupid freckles.

"Who is she?"

"Tula."

"A friend of yours?"

"..."

Kaldur said nothing and Wally knew that their brief moment was over, "I fixed your homework." he muttered and grabbed his own back pack leaving the pool room. Kaldur sure was an interesting guy.

It only felt like a few seconds before Warrant and his gang found him again. When a punch was sent to his stomach making him double over in pain he briefly wondered yet again what he had done to deserve this? Somewhere hidden in the recesses of his mind he'd think to himself how'd he get even.

* * *

It was peaceful when it happened, it was the first time Wally and Kaldur were spending time together without wanting anything in return. Kaldur doesn't need help with any work and Wally isn't using him to hide from bullies. It's a peaceful calming silence, as Kaldur works on his painting he's adding Garth now, and Wally is sitting bear the back thumbing through the pages of his book.

Of course it doesn't last log, the door entrance is slammed open and Wally jumps in surprise losing his place an dropping his book. Kaldur makes not acknowledge meant that he heard the door slam open except for the slightest mistake in his brush stroke and snarls before regaining his composure and turning to face his uninvited guests. Richard Grayson and Artemis Crock, at this Kaldur frowns in confusion he can't ever remember a time where the two of them were together voluntarily last he heard they hated each other. He shifts his stance ever so lightly that way if it comes to a fight he is able to defend himself.

Wally looked at the both of them from over the cover of his book, his hands were shaking as he gripped the book so hard his knuckles turned white. this was suppose to be his safe haven, the place people like them avoided. Crock turned to look him raising an eyebrow and he averted his glance staring at the floor. Artemis suppressed the urge to shake some since into her teammate it was unnerving to see him so subdued but they had a problem to attend too. And if everything went according to plan they'd be another step closer to getting out of this hell hole.

"How you've been Kaldur?" Richard grinned, on the inside he was dying he hated it here, his persona was a horrible bully and jerk, completely and utterly despicable. But if things went well they wouldn't be here for long.

Megan Morse flipped her red hair back, over her shoulder as she made her way to her locker. She couldn't help but be happy all her older sisters had graduated school already, her life would've probably been hell otherwise. Megan opened her locker only for a note to fall to the floor.

Bending down she picked it up reading it, her eyes widening in shock. So much for class with Mr. Ispmon, not like she paid attention much in that class anyway, most of the time her mind was fuzzy. She couldn't even recall what subject he taught. Megan looked up at the mirror in her locker and pulled out lipstick, spreading it across her lips as she fixed her makeup. When that was done she pulled down her shirt and hiked up her skirt before making her way to the pool room.

When Connor stepped into school and headed for his locker he found it already opened, books and papers on the floor having been trampled, and pink paint covering his locker. He growled, and decided that detention would be worth it. Most of the time Mr. Railkon just left whoever it was there because he thought detention boring. Yes, getting back at whoever did this would be worth the detention.

He spotted the fancy hand writing quickly and crushed the slip of paper as soon as he finished reading it. Richard Grayson was a dead man. Ignoring the looks sent his way he made his way to the pool room pushing past anybody stupid enough to stand in his path.

"What do you want?" Kaldur asked

Richard looked at the painting he had been working on and inwardly apologized, it looked like it had taken a lot of hard work. But this plan needed to work. And Kaldur could forgive him after he got his memory back.

"Oh, nothing." Richard smirked, "Just thought I'd inform you that my father is gonna be buying this school."

A lie of course but Kaldur didn't need to know that. Speaking of Kaldur he merely raised an eyebrow as he pondered when Richard would get to the point.

"So I doubt my father will tolerate graffiti slumming up his school." Richard said with a pointed look at the panting.

Finally something flashed on Kaldur's eyes, "I will not take it down."

"Don't worry you don't have to." Richard smirked.

At that moment Megan Morse came through the doors looking around in confusion. She spotted Richard and blew him a kiss and started over unaware of Artemis who stood by the edge of the pool waiting for Megan to pass by her, and stuck out her foot. Grinning on glee as one of the heels of her to high shoes broke and she tripped and fell into the pool, just as Connor came in and headed for Kaldur and Richard a look of anger etched across his face.

"West why did you push her?" Artemis snapped, she hated this Wally it was unnerving the way we would just sit back and take everything.

Wally paled from his seat on the bleachers, he had been hoping they'd forget about him so he could slowly make his escape. So much for that plan. "I didn't-you did." He climbed off the bleachers, turning to Megan who was staring at him in rage. He was tall and gangly enough for him to push it her with his foot. "I didn't-" he walked over to Megan, "Here let me help you,"

Richard took this moment to dodge Connor's fist as he looked around the room perfect chaos his plan was working, he just needed to work on Kaldur well he could fix was pushed into the pool, while Robin grabbed a bucket, of water and threw it on the painting ruining it.

It was silent for a second before a another splash caught their attention, Megan had pulled Wally down into the water in revenge, who in return had started panicking, arms flailing.

"Help! I can't...someone..."

Artemis dived into the pool, and Richard turned back around to greet a punch to the face. Vision blurring he grabbed Kaldur's wrist and took a step back, sending them falling into the water.

* * *

"Any leads?" Oliver asked.

Bruce bit back from snapping at man, he knew he was only worried. Not only had Artemis gone missing but now Roy was missing too, they had been keeping contact ever since the abduction of the team when Roy had suddenly gone off the radar.

It was nearing two weeks since their disappearance and for Kaldur it was not a problem. He didn't have a civilian identity to be worried about. For Artemis, Connor, and M'gann it became cumbersome, they had civilians identities to worry about luckily they weren't of high status. A fake story of an emergency surgery and fake medical records took care of that.

The problem came when Dick Grayson failed to show up for school in two weeks, had this been any other student there'd be alarm but not the one shown for the captain of the mathlete team. More than ever Bruce was regretting forcing him to sign up for all of those extracurricular activities. Another problem like in the missing teenager that was Wally West. Being one of the few redheads at his school and making friends with very loud and very demanding Linda Park, and being in the science club, his disappearance caused problems. Unlike the other three he couldn't just make doctors note to satisfy them as far as they knew, Dick Grayson and Wally West never got sick.

Soon people would notice the disappearance of Robin, and Kid Flash and that was a whole another set off problems he wanted to avoid. Luckily the other four weren't as well known, and Roy was an adult he mainly kept to himself.

At that moment Barry walked into the room and collapsed on a couch pulling his cowl off and stared at the ground, Bruce didn't bother telling him he looked a meas, he probably did as well. They all did, they were irritable, restless, worried, angry, and tired. Unfortunately for their villains they got the brunt of it.

Brice went back to working on the computer with renewed vigor, he'd find them, he had to. No matter what he wasn't giving up.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Detention for three months, all of them. Nobody was allowed to be in the pool room in the first place especially not in the pool. Richard knew that of course, and had planned it. He knew what detention consisted of as well Klarion or Mr. Railkon would stay in there for five minutes then leave, and go looking for chaos or create some. During this time the students would just sneak out and go on with their lives. However he couldn't help but ponder if he would stay seeing as it was them who got detention.

It wasn't until way later that night that Richard realized they had a problem. In this world he was Richard Grayson and his father was Bruce Wayne. How was that possible? Nobody should've have known his secret identity, unless they were all sharing a mindscape, then his mind called himself Richard but he shook his head. None of this made any sense.

He was the first one who arrived at detention the next day, taking a seat in the front and grinning widely at Klarion. He placed his feet up on the table leaned back on the chair and proceeded to watch everyone through his tinted shades.

Connor came next, narrowing his eyes at him but said nothing stealing a desk next to the window in the back; they had agreed that there was no point talking top Conner at night if he was unable to remember anything in the morning. It was too risky. Artemis strolled in next a bored expression on her face as she took the seat to his right. Megan was next and she chose to sit a few seats above Conner. Kaldur walked next and spotted Richard and shot him a glare so fierce he had to keep from flinching. It occurred to him that the team he'd never seen Kaldur truly angry before and shivered, and he was the cause of it.

It was another thirty minutes before Wally showed up making his way to a seat closet to the door without a word. Klarion let out an annoyed sighed and sat at the teachers desks and Richard realized that he wouldn't be leaving them alone anytime soon.

Two months of their detentions went by before Klarion decided that they weren't gonna plot or make any moves of escape. He sat with them for fifteen minutes before leaving, all of them waited for a fifteen minutes in case he came back when it was obvious he wasn't coming back Richard pulled out his watch, locking the door.

Richard turned around glancing at his teammates and smiled brightly, "Anybody know what the Justice League is?"

Besides Artemis all he got in return were blank looks and sighed to himself he really wanted to get out of this hellhole, Richard frowned to himself; he needed something to trigger their memories like Wally had inadvertently done for himself. It was strange though even while masquerading as normal humans they couldn't take away who they were.

As Richard he still had qualities of Robin, the tech knowledge and paranoia that he could trust no one. Wally obviously still had some memory if the drawings of the symbols were anything to go buy. Kaldur still remembered his friends in Atlantis, Tula and Garth. The only problem was Megan who seemed entirely different from the girl he knew. He supposed it made sense if she remembered then she could help them in escape in record time.

Artemis didn't need a trigger she woke up remembering, a result of that mysterious liquid in their tubes, and them probably thinking that they didn't need to focus much on the human in the group. Connor only remembered at night, and Richard suspected it had a little something to do with him being a clone and an alien it must've have given him a natural defense mechanism. What he needed was for him to remember during the day.

Artemis looked at her companion and found him lost on thought and began her on musings, they should work on Kaldur and Conner first. They needed Conner to remember during the day and Kaldur to come back then they could focus on Wally and Megan.

Wally sat closest to the door legs twitching he wanted to leave, so badly just leave get up and run and never come back. I'm fact he just wanted to run keep running, forget run away and never look back. Away from this hellhole called school, away from the hell that was his life his thoughts are cut off when Megan let's out a scream and they all run to her side, Wally gets there first, "What's the problem beautiful?"

Nobody else hears the slip of the tongue not even Richard, but Artemis notices even Wally himself doesn't. Still she can't help but smile maybe they'll get out of this summer than she thought

Something scuttles across her desk and she screams again, Wally peers down on it frowning "It's just a black spider..." he trails off staring at the spider and Kaldur stumbles briefly grabbing onto a desk for support.

Artemis doesn't understand what's going on but apparently Richard does and a broad grin spreads across his face. "At least he doesn't have a hook some spiders have hooks."

At this Kaldur grips tighten and he falls into his chair and placing his head in his hands. Artemis remembers fighting black spider her first mission with the team but not hook. Apparently Kaldur, Wally, and Richard had their own encounter with the two villains she frowns at that she never knew about it but at the moment it's the least of her problems. She snickers remembering her thoughts on Conner, and glances at him mm that boy indeed.

_He can hear you, we can all hear you_

Everyone clutches at their heads in shock, and Artemis looks at Megan but she's already over it like or never happened so is Wally. Kaldur falls to the floor in a faint and chaos commences

* * *

"I think we should work on Connor next, him only remembering at night is kinda a hindrance not to mention a danger." Artemis says.

"At least he remembers all the previous nights as well my friend." Kaldur answers.

They've got three out of six or isn't the greatest but it's something.

"I suppose so. I think we should save M'gann for last, of could he Psimon all over again. We could've all been wipe out because of our mind link."

Richard finally spoke up eyes downcast, "I doubt it was because of that."

Kaldur clears his throat, "You got me to remember by mentioning the first mission Wally, you, and I went on. We just need certain memories that are important to them. For me it was black spider because we failed the mission and someone was assassinated because of it."

Richard went silent eyes downcast as Artemis looked between them, "We'll Megan was in our minds yesterday when I thought about first meeting Conner."

Richard frowned for a second before pulling out his laptop, furiously typing on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing our schedules we can't do anything if Psimon and Queen Bee are constantly messing with our minds."

"Won't they get suspicious?"

"Nope, we'll have classes with Joker and Mad Hatter so we'll be good; just um try not draw attention to yourself in Joker's class." He warned.

The doors to the classroom slammed open and Kaldur scrambled away from them, they couldn't be seen together lest the villains find out. So far the rumor was Artemis was being paid for her services so that allowed her to maintain contact with Dick without worrying about keeping up appearances. Once again Wally came in last, quickly making his way to the desk in the corner; Richard stared at him scanning his body before he spotted the bruises on his neck and died a little inside.

Artemis noticed his paling face and glanced at him on concern. "What's wrong? Richard? Is it Wally?"

Richard sighed shaking his head, mumbling to himself. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

 

Artemis shut the door to her room making sure her mom wasn't in the house and opened the window allowing Kaldur to slip in. She then turned to Richard sitting on her bed head in his hands. "Now you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Richard sighed, "When Wally was younger just starting out his dad became verbally abusive, and started drinking a lot. He never touched him, hit him I mean but Wally use to be terrified that one day he would one day he would snap. It never happened and his dad got here in this fucked up world..."

"Wally is being abused." Artemis finished.

"Yeah, my best friend is being abusive, the sweetest girl I know is a basically a prostitute and I'm sick and tired of this stupid world.

"We must remain calm we will get out of this bug to do so we have to remain calm." Kaldur said.

"I know. It's just this place. I mean our school is Arkham Asylumn!"

At that both Artemis's and Kaldur's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Richard looked at them sheepishly, "Oops, I thought you guys knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Conner let out a frustrated growl as the egg he was trying to crack was crushed again...for the third time in a row. He let out an annoyed growl and grabbed another egg gently cracking it against the bowl only for it to break into pieces and clenched his fists in rage.

Why the heck was he in cooking class anyways? He didn't care about stuff like this.

He frowned and glanced to his left. Megan had cracked all her eggs perfectly and was now preparing to blend all the ingredients together. She tossed in flour, baking powder, eggs and more into the stand mixer and turned it on.

It began mixing shockingly fast before it shook, Megan let out a scream and took a step back while unfortunately for Conner the mixer splattered all over him. He stood there seething in rage, as batter dripped off of him. Megan let out a gasp grabbing a rag.

"I am so sorry." She flushed, trying to wipe his face clean. "I-I, sorry. I-"

They made eye contact as she looked up at him stopped, slowing her arm movements as she stared up at him, Conner stared down at her as a sudden feeling of deja vu came over him. Only Megan hadn't been Megan she had been...

"M'gann." He whispered, reaching out to touch her.

At this Megan jumped dropping her rag, startled. The bell rang and she picked up her stuff hurriedly, rushing out the door leaving Conner staring after her, mind racing, he remembered everything.

* * *

Conner wasn't small he was huge and noticeable, not known for subtlety. He couldn't sneak around like Artemis and who he presumed to be Robin and go behind the bleachers.

What he could do was walk over to where Kaldur was standing near the bleachers close enough to talk to his fellow teammates but not close enough to be noticed and go sit on the bleachers under the guise of people watching.

When the three of them went silent Conner rapped his fingers on the bleachers thumping out a short melody Wally had shown him much to Robin's displeasure. A few seconds later a responding sound was heard and the conversation continued back up again.

"Well that's four now. At least its more than half. So who should we work on next Megan or Wally?" Richard asked.

"I don't know. They're both so intertwined here."

"I think M'gann might be easier." Artemis piped up. "She used our mental connection a few days ago, though I don't she remembers."

"Well I think Conner would probably be the one to invoke her memory if you think about it. I mean Wally brought my memory back, I brought back Kaldur's. Artemis you woke up already remembering and Conner already had his memory back, it just took all of us to jog it and M'gann just solidified it."

"Okay so how should he go about it?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't know." Artemis answered, "Just talk to her and stuff I guess. The sooner we get her to remember the better. I've had it with this messed up world."

* * *

Wally didn't think of himself as a paranoid person but he couldn't help but find it suspicious that Richard Grayson was talking to him. It wouldn't be a problem if it was just Grayson but it wasn't just Grayson. It was Artemis and Conner too. Wally didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. For all he knew they were planning an ambush. Wally shuddered at the thought, the last time he had befriended people it didn't turn out well.

Contrary to popular belief Megan wasn't an idiot she noticed things, she just chose not to say anything about it. She was supposed to be the ditzy girl who whored out her body to be popular so that's what she did. If she sometimes spotted Richard talking to Conner, Kaldur and Artemis well it wasn't her problem. Even if they were lower than him on the social scale. '

Megan let out an annoyed sigh as she sat in detention bored out of her wits. Mr. Railkon had left them alone five minutes in, declaring that he had better things to then supervise a bunch of Justice babies whatever that meant. At least it was their last detention.

She glanced around the room spotting Wally in the front, twitching in his seat and rolled her eyes talk about freak. Turning to the back she found, Richard conversing with his new best friends and glared at them

Why couldn't she make friends like that, all the girls just wanted to befriend her and use her to get popular while the boys just wanted to screw her. Talk about a shitty life.

She eyed them from the corner of her eye and watched as Richard face-palmed himself, "Hello Richard."

Megan swiveled around in her chair eyes narrowing, "It's hello Megan idiot." She snapped turning back around before tensing. She glared at the desk in front of her in anger, how and why did she know that? It wasn't recent either lately she had found herself remembering or knowing about weird things she couldn't explain. It made no sense. Turning to stare out the window her mind began to drift.

* * *

_"Let us go you freak!" Artemis demanded, banging on the pod she was stuck in._

_They were all stuck in containment pods while Klarion stood outside smirking at them, "Yell all you want; you won't be coming out anytime soon." He grinned and left the room leaving them staring after him and worry and confusion._

_Wally let out a moan as he was finally brought back to the land of consciousness, as he took in the situation he was in, his eyes widened as he began to glance around the pod at superspeed._

_"Wally dude calm down!" Robin shouted, "Just relax it'll be fine. Deep breaths dude."_

_"_ Okay _I can do that deep breathes." Wally took in a deep_ breathe _and winced, "Or not." He rubbed at his chest in pain, staring at the healing bruise, "What happened?"_

 _"I kind of shot you with my_ arrow. _" Artemis muttered, "It was an_ accident _though."_

_Wally wasn't listening he was taking rapid breaths as he shook in his containment pod, "Ineedtogetoutofhere!"_

_"This is not_ good. _" Robin muttered._

_"I feel the same my friend. The last time we were in pods similar to this situation_ _, the outcome was most painful." Kaldur stated._

_"_ Well _what-" Conner was cut off as M'gann let out a scream. "M'gann!"_

_A gooey substance of black liquid began to fill her pod first, then Wally's, followed by Kaldur's while a white gooey substance began to fill Conner's, Robin's, and Artemis'._

_"What do we do?" Wally shouted, "_ Whatdowedo _!"_

 _"We must not let to overwhelm_ us. _" Kaldur muttered, trying to use his magic and find a source of water._

_Robin held out his glove, a small pick coming from a finger and began trying to find a way out, while Artemis used a broken arrow in her boot, and Conner tried using brute strength. M'gann watched in horror as the black liquid grew higher and higher, her eyes meeting the equally terrified ones of Wally who despite everything managed to give her a small smile before everything went black._

* * *

Megan jerked out of her daze with a shout and blushed at the looks she was giving, ignoring all of them and ran out the room.

"Go after her!" Richard hissed, nudging Conner.

He glanced around looking at Artemis and Kaldur who nodded in agreement and sighed as he got up, picking up his own things and M'gann's and went after her.

"Hopefully she gets her memory back then all we need is Wally." Artemis sighed.

Kaldur merely stayed silent, while Richard conveyed his thoughts, "Someone I doubt it'll be that easy. Even if we do get Wally I'm sure they have a back up plan in stall for us."


	9. Chapter 9

Conner followed Megan outside, spotting her at the top of the bleachers and sighed making his way up to her.

"You forgot this in detention," He said holding it out to her.

Megan looked up staring at him in awe before taking it, "Thank you."

They stayed there in awkward silence before Conner spoke up, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me?" She snapped avoiding his gaze.

Conner blushed as he mumbled out his words, "I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Megan turned around quickly, eyes widening, "But-"

"I'm just-not a people person."

She snickered lightly, "I've noticed."

This time, they sat there in silence simply enjoying each others company. Megan stared off into space thinking back on the dream she had when...

"Look out!"

Both teens looked up to see a water balloon flying toward them as it hit Megan in the face drenching her with water. Conner stood up quickly making his way down to the group of boys when Megan called out to him in his mind.

"Conner NO!"

Shocked, he lost his balance and fell down the rest of the bleachers to the ground below. While Megan stood on top, mind racing.

_"And I'm really sorry about this." Karen Beecher said, as a couple of her friends snuck up with a bucket of water dumping it on her. Megan let out a scream of shock as she stood there dripping wet. Conner growled getting up ready to charge when M'gann called out in his mind, "Conner, no!"_

He grunted and lost his balance falling off the bleachers and onto the ground. She shook her head the memory fading as she stood there in shock before everything hit her all at once and she too crumpled to the ground.

* * *

"Its a good thing the Psimon and whoever else is in charge doesn't care about out what happens to us or it'd be a lot harder to explain why we've all passed out so many times." Richard sighed.

"How are you feeling M'gann?" Conner asked.

"Besides a headache I'm fine." She smiled before turning to the others.

The five of them sat in a corner underneath the bleachers discussing what to next.

"So we just need Wally," Artemis said running a hand through her hair. "But how, he seems so intertwined here."

"I think unlike the rest of us, it'll take multiple attempts to snap him out of it. I'm also worried about how long we've been in those pods even with suspended animation a speedster needs to eat. That could be why it's affecting him so much." Richard said.

"Simply bring up memories or situations that are unique to yourself and Wally." Kaldur piped up. "Once we have Wally, M'gann will shield our minds and we'll confront our adversaries."

"Wait, M'gann do you remember the exactly what happened? Or what's going on?" Artemis asked

"Yes, actually I do," She said. "They're trying to kill us. I don't know how, but I do know is that we're all slowly dying." She whispered out. "The pods and whatever it is is eating away at our nervous system, they're going to break us and kill us."

* * *

Wally West let out a sigh as he began his walk home, detention was finally over which meant he didn't have to deal with everyone acting all weird anymore. When detention had first started, only Richard and Artemis has been friends, than Kaldur had fainted one afternoon and by the next day, the three of them were chatting like old buddies. Then it was Conner and Megan and all five of them were acting like best friends.

It kind hurt that they didn't want to be friends with him too, he thought that by at least being friendly with Kaldur he'd get in but clearly that wasn't the case. Wally kicked a pebble and sighed, that was his fate he guessed. To be a friendless loser for the rest of his life. Talk about unfair.

He glanced up as he walked only for the sky to flicker as if disappearing and blinked rubbing his eyes in shock. Wally looked around and looked up again, the sky was whole and blue again. It made no sense at least not scientifically the sky couldn't or shouldn't just flicker out of existence and come back like it never happened.

Still staring up at the sky he failed to notice the figure in front of him and crashed into said person, falling to the ground. Looking up, he spotted Conner staring down at him with a frown on his face.

"S-sorry," Wally mumbled.

"Why are you so afraid?" Conner asked. "I don't like it."

Conner really didn't his first memory of the speedster featured him with a wide grin on his face green eyes sparkling with excitement. Wally wasn't terrified of him, like the others, he accepted him right away. So it made him just a little annoyed that Wally was so weak and terrified here. It wasn't the Wally he knew, it wasn't his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're terrified of everything," Conner said bluntly, yanking the boy up. "It's irritating."

"Well I mean it's hard-"

"If you stand up for yourself, people would leave you alone, even if you don't win."

"I-Why do you care anyway?" Wally snapped, "You've never cared before."

"Well, it didn't bother me until now."

Wally glared at him, "Sorry to inconvenience you."

Conner smiled slightly at the annoyed tone in his voice. Maybe there was hope.

At that moment, they were both distracted as the sky flickered abruptly changing from day to night a full moon appearing in the sky.

_"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon."_

_"See? The Moon!" Kid Flash gestured to the moon grinning widely as the League arrived. "And Superman. Do we keep our promises, or what?"_

Shaking his head from the onslaught of memories Wally turned back to his companion with a smile, "Don't worry about me Supey. I've got this."

Conner blinked at the words coming out of his mouth. "Wally?"

"Look, Conner, I...just leave me alone okay. Please."

"But."

"I'll see you around maybe." He muttered walking away, Conner watched him go shoulders hunched over as he tried not to make eye contact with anybody.

It was strange though for a second Wally had remembered, he had called him Supey. But how to actually bring back the memories he didn't know. What he did know is that he just wanted his friend back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wally!" Said boy flinched and jumped around dropping his books in fright.

"Oh." Megan frowned walking up to him, "Let me help you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." He muttered, staring at Megan in shock as she began to help him.

"What do you want?"

They both stood up as Megan smiled brightly, pulling a plastic bag of cookies from her bag, "I made cookies and I want you to try them."

"Why?" Wally blinked, "Is it laced with laxatives or super hot chili peppers?"

"No." She glared, eyes narrowing, "Just try it."

She had made him cookies in the hopes that it would jog his memory and they could finally leave this horrid mindscape.

"Fine." Wally snapped snatching the bag away from her and popping a cookie in his mouth.

"Well?"

"Mhm, getting better Megalicious. A little burnt but-" Wally was cut off as Megan wrapped in a fierce hug, "Wally you remember."

"Not that I don't enjoy the hug 'cause I totally do but remember what exactly. What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter." She squealed grabbing his hand and dragging him after her, "Come on let's go tell the others!"

"M'gann wait!"

* * *

Batman, we found them." A voice said in his comn-link.

At that sentence, Batman jerked upright in his seat. The press conference would have to wait. The media had been hounding him ever since they finally caught on to the disappearance of Dick Grayson. He had made it seem like a kidnapping playing the ever worried father. who just wanted his son back. It was easier for him to explain Dick's disappearance then for Barry to explain Wally's. It was logical to assume Dick Grayson was kidnapped being the ward of a multi-billionaire the same couldn't be said for Wally West. Sure it could happen but that's not what the public believed. Instead, the blame was put on Barry Allen a forensic analyst who would have what it takes to get rid of his nephew using the skills he acquired on the job. Artemis was somewhat uncared for being the daughter of ex-cons. Kaldur didn't have any surface friends and Conner and Megan had never given out ways of contact even if their friends were worried they couldn't do much about it.

_Recognized Batman 01_

"The team has been located?" He asked walking into the room.

Flash ran his head over his head, before sighing, "We found them. It was the lights final attempt to get back at us."

Batman nodded his head, taking off his cowl, prompting Flash to do the same, it was a hidden secret that the two of them were closer than they let on, which was to be expected considering their protégés were practically joined at the hip.

"We found them in containment pods. Artemis and Richard were in this black jelly liquid substance. Megan and Kaldur in white and Wally and Conner were in well we thought it was white, but turns out it was actually grey." Barry trailed off as Black Canary walked into the room.

"The liquid was seeping into their bodies. Black for the humans, with no powers. White for the nonhumans and grey for the mostly humans. Its slowly shutting down their systems the longer they're unconscious, the more it shuts down. Once they're awake, we'll work on finding a cure. The only problem is-"

"But I cannot awake them." J'onn sighed walking into the room. "It would render them insane or catatonic maybe even comatose. All we can do is hope they can overcome whatever is going on in their minds."

Batman nodded but said nothing eyes turning to the closed medical wing doors.

* * *

"M'gann don't worry." Artemis said attempting to comfort the distraught girl. "It's not your fault he doesn't remember us."

"Artemis is correct." Kaldur spoke up, "Once he remembers us we can work on escaping."

"So how do we get him to remember?" Artemis asked, "All Conner and Megan did was just talk to him."

"Right." Dick spoke up, "Alone without us. We just need to talk to him one on one. He'll remember but I don't know what will happen next for all we know the whole world could reset and we'll have to do this all over again."

With these words, they were all quiet, not sure what to say.

* * *

"The most we can do is keep them hooked up to the machines and IVs the liquids they were in was sapping their energy and as long as they stay unconscious it will continue to do so."

"At least this way, they won't be completely weak."

"So what we just wait for them to die." Flash snapped.

"I didn't say that." Black Canary sighed.

"You didn't have to." He mumbled leaving the room.

* * *

"Hello, Wally."

"Um hey, Kaldur."

It was decided that Kaldur would try next, having aired having some type of friendly interaction with Wally in this world. "Do you remember me?"

"Well, considering I see you every day at school."

"I mean that." Kaldur stopped shaking his head, "Never mind my friend."

Wally rubbed his head, "You know I never understood why you say that. I mean I get you're all royalty and stuff in Atlantis but this is the surface. You're already my friend you don't have to say it every time we talk."

In his rant a smiled spread across Kaldur's face as Wally continued to talk about Atlantis. They were that much closer to getting out of here.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you really don't remember anything?" Artemis asks, "Like anything at all."

Wally glares at her, "What are you talking about? Remember what?"

"Having superpowers. Being a superhero, though you weren't a very good one."

"You're crazy Crock. You know that?"

"Yeah well takes one to know one."

"That doesn't even make any sense. God, you're so annoying." Wally huffs, "How the test of the team puts up with you I'll never know."

"I'm annoying?" Artemis smirks, "At least I don't spend my time flirting with a girl who clearly isn't interested. And eating all the food in the base."

"You're just jealous that I don't flirt with you."

"As if!"

"And secondly I have a-"

"Fast metabolism." Dick pipes up from behind, "You've used that excuse like a million times already KF."

Wally blinks, skin going pale, as he stares at the two of them, what is going on? He sinks to the floor clutching his head in pain.

"Wally are you okay?" Artemis asks.

He doesn't respond except moving her hand away, and glances up now the whole team is here. They must've been here the whole time.

"Wally?"

Wally tilts his head back and screams and the world around them crashes to the ground. Artemis follows suit, in her knees clutching her head. Soon they're all screaming as everything crumbles around them. Black shadows appear as everything disappears, they're standing no floating in an empty black space and Wally remembers everything.

* * *

In the med bay, all of their heart rates speed up and Wally sits up eyes wide and screaming at nothing.

"Wally!" Flash screams, "Wally calm down!"

Wally does nothing but scream, and soon enough they're all screaming and no amount of sedation does anything to stop it until one by one they all stop, sinking back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"You shot me!" Wally huffs, crossing his arms.

"It was an accident!"

"Um guys now isn't really the time." Robin states.

"You are such a little troll." Artemis glares, "Don't think I haven't forgotten about that."

Klarion's face pops up in the empty space, "Aw looks like the little kiddies figured it out."

"Klarion I should've figured." Wally sighs, " "Let us out of here."

"Now why would I do that?"

His face vanishes and Psimon takes his place, "Naughty children. Not following the rules. No matter. There's still one more."

The six teens began running at him as he continues to talk.

"Even if you guys make it through the life awaiting you in your real world won't be very nice. You'll be wishing for this place soon enough."

Queen Bee shows up next a wicked smirk on her face, "Goodnight children."

The black space they've been floating on, disappears and one by one they fall down screaming into the abyss.

As they fall Queen Bee smirks and begins to sing, "One by one, you'll start to fall."

He faces merged with Psimon's and Klarion's spinning around the teens as they fall. All three of them chanting. "Beforenight's over, I'll get you all."

* * *

Wally lets out a scream as he hits the pavement, sitting up only to find himself back home in his bed.

"Was, was that it?" He mutters to himself and hops off the bed making his way downstairs, "Mom, dad?"

As he makes his way down he notices that it's unnaturally quiet. He can't hear a single thing no birds chirping, no cars driving past nothing.

Wally makes his way to the living room and freezes heart pounding. His parents are laying prone on the floor, in surrounding by blood.

"Mom? Dad?" He whispers.

"Wally." His mom croaks, lifting her hand.

"Mom!" Wally slides down kneeling next her ignoring the blood soaking his pants, "Mom what happened? Who did this?"

"You..."

"Mom?"

"You...weren't fast enough."

"I didn't I'm sorry-"

"This is all your fault."

She stood up suddenly followed by his father both of them standing over him a bloody mess.

"You weren't fast enough what point is there having a son with superspeed if he isn't fast enough to actually save us."

"I di-I try-I" Wally stuttered out

"Useless."

"Slow."

"You'll never be as fast as Barry. Hell you'll never be as fast as Jay!"

Wally closed his eyes as tears began to form. At that moment, a scream was heard and Wally jerked out of his thoughts.

"I don't why you care, you're not fast enough." His mother sneered.

Wally ignored them and ran out of the house in the direction he heard the scream. He runs down the street and finds a body lying prone on the floor and swallows heavily as he turns it over.

"No..."

There lying on the floor is a good friend of his from school, Linda Park. His parents were right he wasn't fast enough. He was never fast enough. Why couldn't he be as fast the Flash? Why was he such a screwup?

"You weren't fast enough Wally?" She whispers at him, skin going cold.

Another scream is heard and Wally heads in the direction of it, already knowing that he won't be fast enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Wally was right, and immediately wished he wasn't. He was too late again, and this time, Dick's empty eyes stared back at him. He had arrived just to see his best friend fall to his death. The best friend he had always promised to catch. The nest friend who had a secret fear of falling to his death. The best friend he had failed.

The minute he got there he knew it was too late. There he was, Dick Grayson, falling from a telephone wire, in front of his eyes. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch and Wally fell to his knees, ignoring the cracks heard. He just kneeled there mind numb until he heard another scream but didn't bother to get up, that is until they screamed his name.

"Wally!

"Artemis!" He got up turning around, "Hang on I'm coming."

Reaching the place he heard her scream come from, he paused, staring at her face, forever open in a terrified scream. He turned away spotting her body which laid, five feet away from her head and felt the urge to vomit again.

He had been too slow again, except this time it had been worse. Wally had shown up just in time to see Artemis' assailant swipe the sword across her neck. He had ran and just missed it. He had only been late by 2.5 seconds but he had been late. If he hasn't messed up the experiment he'd be faster. His parents would still be alive, Dick too, and so would Artemis.

"I'm not fast enough." Wally mumbled, "I'm not-"

"Wally!"

Another scream, another death he was too late to prevent. This time, it was Aunt Iris, a whole in her chest and heart placed in her open hand. More screams, Uncle Barry, this time, missing his legs having bled out. Another scream another death. Kaldur having been burned alive. A scream that he was all too familiar with. M'gann being dissected like a science experiment. A roar of pain, Conner dead from kryptonite overdose.

_'Too slow. Wally._ ' He thought to himself,  _'All your friends are dead because of you. You killed them. No family, no friends.'_

"Poor little Kiddie Flash."

Wally looked up staring into the red eyes of Zoom.

"Too slow, only second best. I suggest you run."

Wally did, heading towards his school, towards the track outside, he would practice. Zoom had given him an idea. Go back in time. Just keep running until he was fast enough, then till he was faster. He could go back in time and prevent the deaths. All he had to do was keep on running...

* * *

"Bruce what's happening!" Barry asked.

"I don't know." He answered staring at Wally's heart monitor.

It was going abnormally fast like he was running, sometimes it would go so fast that the monitor couldn't keep up and it'd look like it flat line.

"I can only assume that Wally is chasing or running from something in his mind." J'onn spoke, "With this and the liquid we saw earlier that is eating away at them, we can only hope that they push through and wake up soon."

* * *

Dick Grayson knew where he was without even opening his eyes. He'd never forget this place, ever.

"Now presenting the Flying Grayson's!"

At that Dick snapped his eyes open, watching as his parents prepared, to perform the act. Maybe he could stop it. Maybe he could. Dick felt chains wrap around him pinning him to where he stood.

He couldn't see them be could feel them, he couldn't do anything again. Dick let out a shout, dragging his body to the edge of the ledge. If he could just grab his mom's arm, maybe just maybe. He could save them, or die with them. Either would be nice.

He was so close, he made it to the edge just as their chain snapped, fingers brushing past his mother's and they fell. Dick watched in horror as they fell in what seemed like slow motion until crunch. Years of being Batman's prodigy and this moment steal made him feel like a failure. If only he had told somebody about Tony if only...

"Now presenting the Flying Grayson's!"

Dick looked up and turned away flinching, eyes widening as he watched his parents do their act and fall to their death again...and again... and again...He curled into a ball shaking. He couldn't do anything, nothing at all he was useless and pathetic.

"Now presenting, Wally West!"

At that name Dick jerked up, staring at his best friend in horror. Who upon spotting him waved cheerfully. Dick almost waved back, maybe, maybe, this time, everything would go okay. He turned and caught a glimpse of his partner and felt his stomach drop the Joker.

"No Wally stop! Don't do this."

Wally turned to him and at once Dick immediately wished he hadn't said anything. The Joker was behind Wally and with a wink shoved him off.

Dick screamed as Wally fell down into the black abyss, reminded of another time where he thought the Joker had pushed Wally off a building and had freaked out. Hyperventilating, not even realizing that Wally had used his super speed, to speed out the way and catch the Joker.

Not even standing in front of him could calm him down, that's when Batman came and took him home. When they met up next time, Wally didn't even question, saying it everybody had something they didn't like. That was how Wally had learned his secret identity and his fear of himself and anyone he cared about falling to their deaths. Except this time, Wally hadn't sped out the way and Dick didn't know what to do but jump after plunging into the dark abyss as well.

When he woke up he was back wear he started except, this time, Bruce was on the ledge with Alfred. He knew without watching what would happen, yet couldn't force himself to look away. Except this time something amazing happens. They performed the flips fantastically. And Dick began to hope that maybe that weren't going to die. That is until he hears gunshots in the air and from the matching holes in Alfred and Bruce, he wouldn't be seeing them again.

Next were Kaldur and Artemis they fell to their deaths, then M'gann and Conner, who were both burned in alive, before falling. Then came Barbara and Commissioner Jordan. Each death somehow worse than the rest. All Dick could do was keep on watching...So watch he did, with his hands covering him ears to block out the screams and his eyes clenched shut to avoid seeing the destroyed bodies.

* * *

"It's not working!" Bruce shouted.

"We can't do anything!" Clark shouted, back. "They're stuck like this and this much morphine might kill him!"

At that Bruce went still eyes back to his still screaming son. Dick had started screaming an hour ago and wouldn't stop. To make matters worse Wally's health was deteriorating faster than the others thanks to his metabolism and whatever he was doing in his mind. Clark was right they couldn't do anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Conner opened his eyes and immediately closed them. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be here not one bit. Clenching his fists he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again and felt his stomach churn. Placing his hands against the glass, he felt his heartbeat began to pick up.

Why? Why? Why? Had he not been good enough? Maybe...maybe the team was coming to rescue him. At that thought, Conner heard a laugh in the darkness and clenched his fists.

"Let me out!"

The figure stepped forward revealing themselves to be M'gann who was sporting a rather nasty smirk.

"M'gann what's going on?"

"Stupid clone." She sneered. "Don't you get it. We sent you back, you're useless. Why would we need you when we have a superman. Besides, you're nothing but a clone."

With those parting words, she turned walking away into the darkness ignoring Conner's enraged yells. He pounded on the glass some more, first out of anger than out of fear when scientists dressed in lab coats began to appear.

"I'm more than a clone. I have a life. I have a mind." Conner protested, "Let me out. You can't control me."

"A mind that I created. A life that I created," One scientist spoke up, "Both I can just as easily destroy."

The scene was interrupted when Superman crashed through the ceiling and Conner had never experienced such an intense feeling of hope.

"Please, Superman help."

To Conner's dismay, Superman didn't even make eye contact with him instead, he turned to the scientist, "I thought you guys would've got rid of him by now."

At those words Conner felt his heart crack, Superman wasn't here to save him he had wanted him destroyed. Just when he thought he was finally being accepted. Superman had put him here in the first place. In a blind fury, Conner began banging on the glass as hard as he could roaring in rage.

* * *

Superman covered his ears as Conner let out an enraged yell struggling to get out of his constraints, beads of sweat dripping down his face as he struggled against whatever demon was plaguing his mind. Letting out a sigh Superman could only be happy that they were currently underground otherwise the whole earth would've heard his screams of rage. Knowing he could do nothing but watch Superman grabbed a napkin and began wiping Conner's face it was the least he could do.

Black Canary stood outside the med bay talking into her communicator, watching everything go down if a worried look on her face, "Okay. Uh-huh, Uh-huh goodbye." Walking into the room she was faced with the full attention of all the mentors present in the room. Best get this over with quickly.

"That was Roy, he recently acquired some intel about our current situation. None of them will wake up unless they all face their demons or whoever they fighting against in their minds. It's all or nothing. And if they don't wake up in the next 22 hours they won't wake up at all. The good news is that the screaming and crying while horrible shows that they are starting to fight back."

At that moment, Conner let out another enraged yell. "Hopefully, the other three will start fighting back as well. Once they've all defeated their demons they'll start to wake up I don't know what order of if they'll wake up together. That's all he could get."

"Where did Roy get the intel from?" Batman asked.

Black Canary shrugged her shoulders, "He won't tell me but he says it's from a reliable source." She already had her suspicions.

Green Arrow said nothing already knowing Roy would never bother to tell him anyway, and besides knowing Roy it was probably for the best that he didn't know.

* * *

When Conner finally calmed down he found he was no longer in a containment pod no, he was in something far worse, surrounding him were the fallen bodies of his friends and teammates. Broken bodies were strewn all around him like puppets. He spotted M'gann's body first and knelt down beside her turning her over gently her beautiful face was bruised and swollen and Conner growled low in his throat whoever did this would pay

M'gann's eyes fluttered open and she seemed to flinch in fear upon seeing him.

'"M'gann." He whispered, "Who, are you okay?"

"Conner, why? Why would you attack us like this?"

Conner blinked eyes widening, "But I didn't I would never. I would never hurt you."

"But you did, you lost control of your temper and you did this." She sneered,standing over him, "It's all your fault."

"M'gann I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't heal wounds or bring back the dead." A new voice said and Conner looked up to see Wally standing over him. The first one to treat him like a human. He opened his mouth to speak but Wally cut him off, " But I wouldn't expect a clone like you to know."

It was then Conner glanced at his hands spotting the blood covering then and began to shake it really was all his fault he had hurt his friends. He was nothing more than a monster, Superman was right he was just an abomination. Conner went still the slight shaking of his shoulders indicating he was alive but besides that he was as still as a statue it was the least he deserved.

* * *

In the med bay, everyone watched in horror as Conner's body went abnormally still Flash being the first to ask the question on everyone's minds. "Is he-"

"No." Batman interrupted, "But his heart rate is lowered and his breathing is shallow at this rate it's only a matter of time

The rest of the mentors went silent all feeling useless knowing they could do nothing to stop the pain their proteges were going through.

 


	14. Chapter 14

When M'gann woke up, she woke up alone. Alone in the dark, it seemed. She got up brushing off her skirt.

"Hello, anyone guys."

Instead if an answer she got a light humming off in the distance and started walking toward it. As she got closer she heard voices she couldn't recognize due to the hate lining them.

"She's a monster. An abomination."

"She lied to us."

M'gann walked over peering into the room.

"The worst of the worst nothing but a-"

M'gann let out a gasp, and her team, her friends turned to face her hate and contempt covering their eyes as Conner finished, his sentence, "A white martian."

"I-I didn't mean to lie I just didn't want you guys to hate me."

"Kaldur what should we do."

"I don't care but no but no filthy white martian is gonna be on my team."

M'gann let out a gasp, covering her mouth as the team began to circle around her, jeering and letting out insults.

* * *

In the medbay J'onnn watched as M'gann's form began to shift between white martian and green could be heard coming from her mouth along with pleas, "I'm not a monster, please." Tears ran down her face, as she pleaded against the demons in her mind.

* * *

M'gann was huddled hugging her knees as the voices got louder before she stood up shrieking, "I am not a monster!"

Silence.

She opened her eyes and gasped, her friends if she could still call them that, all laid on the floor eyes glazed over. She had violated them, ruined their minds.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

Feeling a breeze M'gann opened her eyes once more and found herself in the middle fo nowhere surrounded by figures in robes. She made to move only to realize she was tied to a pole legs and hands bound to the pole behind her. She glanced down realizing she was on top of a pile of wood and frowned in confusion.

"Hello, what's going on!"

One figure pulled off their robe revealing the face of Conner, who glared hatefully at her, "The accuses ahs been fond guilty of crimes against humanity. how should we punish her!"

At once, all the figures in the robes tore off their hoods thrusting their hands in the air, "BURN HER!"

"What!" M'gann shrieked, seeing her ex-teammates, friends from school and members of the justice league advocating for her death. "please no."

he can do nothing but struggle against her bonds as a torch appears and conner grabs bringing it closer to the pile of wood only for a voice to call out.

"stop!"

Through the tears running down her face, M'gann watched as her Uncle J'onns figure materialized in front of her.

"Uncle J'onn!" She gasped, as her tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy.

"You shall not harm her!" He glared snatching the torch from Conner's hands

He turned to face M'gann and smiled, "Please allow me!"

"J'onn!" M'gann shouted "Please no"

"I have no need for a white martian such as yourself." He sneered and with that he lit the woodpile watching as the wood was quickly brunt spreading around the young girl.

M'gann could do nothing but scream when the first licks of flames being lapping at her feet. Scream for mercy, scream for forgiveness.

* * *

J'onn said nothing, did nothing, not even a flinch when M'gann's heartbeat began to pick up. There was nothing he could do, there was nothing to do. Nothing but wait, and wait he would.

* * *

Artemis had always imagined herself as this fearless badass, unafraid of anybody, and of course not taking shit from nobody. Of course, she knew that was a lie, in reality, she was a scared little girl who was just worried about her mom that didn't stop her from being brave, though.

So when she woke up and found herself in a jail cell, with her sister in the cell across from her own it never even crossed her mind that this might all be a dream.

Instead, she reared up lunging at the bars separated her from her sister baring her teeth. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"What did I do?" Jade grinned, "Oh no. I think the better question is what did you do? Or we I suppose."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?" Jade cooed, "You betrayed your team. After a little talk with dad and I, you realized you could never be good. You're bred from a line of evil after all. So you decided to cut them loose, quite literally as well."

"No."

"Yes, cut down the cute little redhead you had a crush on first. Should've seen the look in his eyes."

Here Cheshire adopted a wide horrified expression on her face, "Artemis why?"

Artemis blinked tears forming in her eyes, 'Wally not Wally.'

"After I found out what you were doing I figure why not help."

"Everyone did I-"

"Unfortunately no, we only managed to cut down the flash boy and bird boy." She sighed, "Well that Martian won't be playing up anytime soon I bet. Should've taken out the clone first went berserk after he tried to burn his girlfriend alive."

Artemis just stared at her in horror turning away from her, she curled into a fetal position covering her head.

"I didn't think you'd actually go so far as to kill them but you know you're my sister so I figured I'd help you out."

Artemis whimpered curling in tighter as she began to sob. Before a thought hit her. She sat up wiping her tears, "Where's, where's mom?"

Here another voice started laughing hysterically and she turned and saw Sportsmaster in the cell to her left.

"What happened?" She whispered

"Nothing big. Your mom got in the way and I got rid of her." He shrugged, "Tried to call the justice league but I couldn't have that now could I."

Artemis let out another choking sob stuffing her fist in her mouth and curled back into the fetal position crying.

Sportsmaster let out a laugh, "Pathetic. That's all you'll ever be. Even after gutting your friends."

Artemis let out a roar of anger launching herself through the bars and punching her father in the nose, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She punched him again. "I should've killed you instead. I oughta kill you."

Sportsmaster laughed, "That's it accept the anger. It runs in your blood. Evil just like the rest of us."

"No," Artemis whispered letting go, looking at the blood on her hands. "No."

She dropped to her knees, this time, staring the wall as tears flooded her eyes. She closed them lying on the floor she didn't deserve to live.

* * *

Oliver Queen had a bad relationship with his own charge so when he got Artemis as a protégé he wasn't sure what to do. But he had come to love the girl like his own daughter and had even sorta fixed his relationship with his son. But seeing her lying like this as if she had given all will to live well it made him feel completely useless and he didn't like it.

* * *

Kaldur didn't have a biggest fear or a worst fear at least not anymore it had already come true. Tula had chosen Garth over him. Sure he worried about failing his team and being a disappoint but that wasn't a big part of his life. He didn't worry about not be strong or fast or smart enough there was always somebody there to help if he couldn't he'd long accepted it. He didn't care about his father being Black Manta he was rational enough to realize that evil didn't run through your veins.

So when Kaldur woke up and found himself in a cage in what looked like an aquarium he automatically knew this wasn't real he had outgrown this fear during his first year on land. Closing his eyes he thought back on what had happened earlier and realized that he was still inside whatever concoction the light had cooked up. The only problem was that he had no idea how to get to the others dreams.

Sighing he floated to the bottom of the tank ignoring the jeers of everybody and frowned as he tried to figure out how to get out of his own dream and into the others. He wasn't sure if they were still sharing a consciousness anymore but maybe he could shock himself out of this place and figure out how to get out of this pathetic excuse of a fear fest. With that in mind, Kaldur stretched out his arms conducting electricity and aiming it at the glass with all his energy. The glass broke and Kaldur watched as the scene changed the walls around him coming down and found himself in a dark room with various doors of various colors. None of the doors had any names but Kaldur took a guess that the green one was M'ganns and headed in. They needed to wake up from this quickly.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kaldur opened the door finding himself in the middle of a crowd and immediately recoiled as the smell of what seemed to be burning flesh and rubber reached his senses. Glancing around he spotted everyone in hoods and grabbed the person next to him shocking him with electricity rendering him unconscious before stealing his robe, there was no point in making things harder for himself.

He made his way through the crowd shocking anybody who got too close, there was no point in being lenient since none of this was real. He reached the front and held in a gasp M'gann was being burned alive but a lookalike of her uncle. He brought his water bearers immediately dousing the flames.

At once everyone in the hoodies turned to him snarling, as they surrounded him. "You should've stayed in your own realm."

Kaldur got into a battle stance eyes darting back to M'gann he was gonna need her help to make it out of here.

"M'gann! None of this is real! Wake up!"

At those words, he was pounced on by the crowd and the fight began. M'gann let out a moan as the sound of fighting drew her back into consciousness. She had passed out from the pain earlier. Opening her eyes she found that she was no longer on fire and looked around in fear and let out another groan as she felt pain running through her body and closed her eyes again, everything hurt so much...

"M'GANN!"

She whipped her head up looking around and spotted a figure fighting hoards of misshapen monsters. 'What's going on?' Upon seeing a cannon of water she let out a gasp, "Kaldur!"'

"M'gann! It's not real. I need you to wake up!"

"Wake up!" M'gann muttered to herself before addressing Kaldur, "Wake up from what!"

"It's all in your head-" he was cut off a punch to mouth and dropped to the floor.

M'gann struggled against her bonds.  _'It certainly feels real. How can it not be real.'_ She pulled against her bonds again. _'If it weren't real why couldn't she get out of these bonds?'_ She looked again and saw Kaldur being flung through the air and shouted in worry.  _'She needed to go help him.'_

Flexing her arms against her bonds she closed her eyes and let out a soft breath, ' _None of this was real. It couldn't be real. Conner wouldn't treat her like this and neither would her uncle.'_ She snapped her eyes opening breaking free of the bonds as her body began to heal itself. Flying up she held out her hand blasting the group away from Kaldur. She landed in front of them her eyes glowing.

"None of you guys are real so get out of my mind!" M'gann shouted letting out one last scream before dropping to the ground.

"M'gann are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What's happening?"

"Where all still dreaming," Kaldur said looking around, they were in the same place he was earlier except with a different door this one red and he wasn't sure whose that led too. "I walked through and found myself in your mind, my guess is that we have to do the same for everyone else."

"What happens after that- Kaldur you're.."

Kaldur looked down staring in horror as he started fading, and looked back up. "M'gann..." He was cut off as he faded from existence leaving M'gann alone.

He let out a gasp and set up immediately regretting that action as the room span.

"Kaldur you are well!" A voice said before he was enveloped in a hug.

"Arthur he needs space."

"Kaldur how are the others why are you only one awake, what happened?"

"Quiet! Don't bombard him with questions."

Kaldur looked up finding himself in some sort informing with his mentor and the mentors of his teammates in the room with him.

"Do you remember anything?" Black Canary asked softly.

"Yes, Psimon, Klarion and Queen Bee mostly. Messing with our minds."

Batman was next "How did you wake up?"

"We were in a makeshift world at first. After we broke that she put us in our greatest fears...except I don't have one so I broke out of mind and went to help M'gann."

"Then why isn't she here with you?" J'onn asked.

"I suppose she has to rescue someone much like I did." He mumbled before laying back done closing his eyes

"I would suggest not going back to sleep until everyone is awake we do not know what will happen."

Kaldur simply nodded as Dr. Mid-Nite hooked up more IVs to his person, "You've lost a lot of energy and nutrients."

"We only have 9 hours left and at this rate..."

Kaldur tuned them out too tired to actively pay attention though he did wonder fifteen hours for what?

M'gann bit her lip as she was left alone in the abyss after Kaldur disspaered and sighed. There seemed to be nothing else to do but go through the door, it was betetr than staying in here all alone. She wlaked thorugh the door and found herself in a what seemed to be a circus, she walked around and looked up and let out a scream that went unheard through all the yelling as a coupel spalltterd the groudn in front of her.

Before she could recover another person hit the floor Wally and she reared back in shock. Who's nightmare was this? She turned intangible flying upwards as more people fell past her she questioned whether or not to svae them but decided against it they weeren't real after all and she didn't want to have go through what Kaludr went through. Flaoting to the top she spotted Robin crying in a ball mumbling to himself and floted behind him wrapping him in a hug.

Robin immediately stiffened turning and upon seeing nothing wiped the tears from his face, "Mom?"

M'gann frowned confused on why he would be asking for his mother but only grew extra arms, wrapping him in a tighter hug, "It's M'gann I thought you could use a hug."

"M'gann but I saw you die. I saw you fall you fell so many times over and over and over again, everyone they just keep falling."

Removing his hands from over his eyes M'gann appeared in front of him smiling softly, "Do I look dead to you?"

"But."

"It's all fake Robin, all of it." At those words Robin's eyes widened in realisation as he looked around the circus and M'gann watched as the scene changed to them in a black abyss again, this time, there was a blue door.

"Nobody's dead." She smiled softly at those words Robin's eyes filled with disappear and he frowned, "But they are dead. They died a long time ago."

She reached out to comfort him, "Robin-"

Whatever she was gonna say as she started to fade, her hand fading as it rested on Robin's shoulder who merely smiled sadly. "They might be dead but I still have family that's alive." With those words, he walked through the doors.

M'gann woke up softly and blinked as her eyes became adjusted to the bright lights. "I am glad you are well."

She looked to her left and found her uncle smiling at her and smiled back. "So am I. We each have to save someone before we wake up. I don't know what that means for the last person, though."

"I'm just happy you're awake." He said hugging her.

"Batman there's only five hours left."

"Five hours left for what?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about, just rest," J'onn said softly.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Robin upon entering the door found himself in what look like a lab and immediately knew he was in Superboy's nightmare. What did surprise him was that there was no one here. Was that Superboy's fear being alone again in a lab? Peering around a machine Robin walked forward spotting Conner in a containment pod now that made more sense.

"What do you want!" Conner spat out, "Here to mock me again!"

"No, I'm here to let you out."

"Oh. Like I haven't heard that one before." He glared,"When I do get out of here I'm-"

"Dude," Robin said cutting them, "That's messed up, they've been teasing you about letting you out. That's just cruel man."

Conner blinked as Robin walked up to him, "This isn't real you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why would we lock you back up. You're our friend." Robin looked at the pod and frowned, "Besides I can't let you out until you realize this isn't real."

"Why wouldn't it be real."

"Well, why would we lock you up?"

"Because you don't like me, you hate me."

"That makes no sense Conner. If we hated you why would we have saved you in the first place."

"I-I-"

"It makes no sense right." Robin smirked, "It's all a dream. Conner juts wake up. You're our friend and always will be."

Conner said nothing staring at Robin, how could he trust him. Robin let out a sigh running a finger through his hair, "Well you guys already know anyway, so." with those words he ripped off his mask staring into Conner's eyes, "Look at me does it look like I'm lying."

Conner stared into Robins eyes seeing nothing but sincerity and sighed he had to be telling the truth and if he was telling the truth that meant that none of this was real. At that realization, everything around them faded into nothingness leaving a bright yellow door.

"Bet you that Wally's, anyways you have to go in and wake him up like I did for you."

"Why can't you-" Conner trailed off staring in shock

Robin smirked holding up an fading hand, "This is why. Good luck Conner."

Conner found himself alone and frowned he was sick and tired of this place and all these mind games. He just wanted to go home where it made sense again. With those thoughts in mind, he walked through the red door and fond himself on a track field. He looked around in confusion before he saw it-er Wally. Wally who looked ready to collapse from exhaustion any second now. Why was he was running when he was so obviously tired.

Walking forward he paused wondering what he should do and stopped in front of the boy causing Wally to bump into him and fall on the ground. Once on the ground, Wally let out a moan of pain, as he struggled to get up.

"Wally?" Conner asked hesitatingly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not fast enough." Wally heaved finally standing up as he tried to run again only to be blocked by conner

"Not fast enough."

"I gotta be faster gotta save you and the others."

"Faster, Wally you're plenty fast already."

"No. Gotta be faster."

"Wally!" Conner shouted, gripping the redhead boy and holding him in his arms. "Stop! You're gonna kill yourself then you definitely won't be fast enough."

Those words got to the redhead and he stopped struggling long enough for Conner to take a good look at his friend who looked like he was ready to drop any second now.

"Then what do I do?" Wally mumbled, "I need to get better."

"We can worry about that later first we gotta get out of here."

"Outta where?" Wally mumbled leaning heavily against his friend.

"This, it's not real."

"S'not."

"No, it's all fake remember Psimon and Klarion."

Wally nodded letting out a yawn, "I see."

"How long have you been running."

"Long enough for me to believe that you're right about this all being a dream just so I can actually get some sleep."

At those words, the scene changed and they were standing in a black abyss with another green door.

"So we walk through those doors and were done?" Wally asked when he got no response he frowned and looked around finding himself alone and shrugged, "I guess that's a yes."

* * *

Robin woke up and kept his eyes close he didn't know whether or not he was in a hostile situation and didn't want to find out.

"Robin you're safe."

Robin sat up seeing his mentor besides him and couldn't help himself launching himself at his father figure in a hug, Batman smiled softly hugging the child back. "You're safe now."

Black Canary came up next, "We already know how you have to save someone to wake up. Who did you save?"

"Conner."

"So he should be up next. Hopefully, he doesn't take to long."

Robin opened his mouth to speak only for lethargicness to wash over him. Batman laid him down smiling, "Rest, we'll explain later."

Robin nodded turning his head and spotted Kaldur and M'gann talking softly already reenergized somewhat, the perks of being nonhuman. He was inclined to sleep but J'onn had warned against that so, for now, he'd settled for daydreaming. He had almost dazed off when he heard the cryptic words of his mentor.

"There's only one hour left and with Wally's metabolism."

"With Wally's metabolism what?" Robin asked

"What's this about one hour." M'gann piped up.

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves about." Black Canary sighed.

"One hour until everyone who hasn't woken up dies." Kaldur said, "And with Wally's metabolism, whatever was killing us, will kill him faster. Right my, lord, that's why we woke up feeling lethargic and weak."

"You are correct Kaldur'aham and at this rate." Aquaman trailed off.

At that moment, Conner let out a groan rubbing his eyes, "Where am I?"

"At this rate, we can't do anything but wait." Green Arrow muttered.

"Who did you save?" Flash asked worriedly.

"Wally?"

"So it's just Artemis left?"

"Wally will be fine then."

"Yeah, but," Conner said rubbing his eyes once more, "Wally was really weak. He's been running for however long we've been in our minds. I don't know if he'll have enough energy to help out Artemis depending on what her dream is."

"Conner is correct, I had to fight to help M'gann but so far the other three have been lucky if wally is indeed that weak he'll have trouble fighting off whatever demons Artemis might have."

"We'll just wait and hope for the best."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done cause I'm over it. Sorry it kinda sucks but I lost interest I just wanted to finish it first. Also glad people were still reading so I wasn't updating for nothing. One request tell me how badly written this all was haha

Wally didn't know what to expect when he walked through the green door. Heck he didn't even think Artemis had a greatest fear. Walking through the door he found Artemis standing in front of what looked the teams in handcuffs crying as years ran down her face.

The thought to swoop her up and run came over him and he suppressed it, he didn't think he could run five minutes without passing out. Now that he thought of it just standing here seemed to take alot out of him.

"Please. That's not who I am! I'm a hero!" She pleaded

"You're no hero!"

Wally recognized his own face and gasped at the amount of hate etched on to it. "You're nothing but a criminal like the rest of your no good family."

"Wally please." She asked

It was that plea, the look of resign that made Wally that is the real Wally make a move. He stepped forward ignoring his fatigue and let out a shout, "Artemis!"

Said girl looked up blinking, "Wally? Why are there two of you?"

"Because this place isn't real. It's just a manifestation of your fears."

"What?"

"Get him!" The fake Wally shouted and Wally watched with horror as the fake team turned into grotesque monsters and began attacking him.

"Shit!" Wally said using his superspeed to dodge. He ran over to Artemis helping her out of the handcuffs, "Artemis we can't get out of here unless you realize this place isn't real."

She opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off as one of the monsters pounced on the boy and the image of her father came.

"Don't listen to him child. You're a Crock you know that means?"

Artemis let out a small sigh. "I know."

Wally let out a pained moan as he was punched to the stomach and dropped to the ground barley avoiding a kick to the back.

He groaned and rolled over just managing to land a kick to one of his opponents stomach and send him flying towards another pair. However he wasn't fast enough to catch the kick to his throat and dropped to the floor once more gasping for breath. Wally coughed looking up and seeing Sportsmaster standing near her and shot up using the last of his energy and ran over knocking him away.

"Get away from her!"

"Wally..."

"Arty please wake up I don't know how much or this I can take and I have a feeling you being unconscious forever wouldn't be a good sign."

"But I am evil. I shot you with an arrow."

"I annoy the hell out of you on a daily basis it was bound to happen."

"I thought you hated me anyways."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I thought you hated me."

"No I don't hate you."

"Nice to know. Artemis please wake up, I'd rather not imagine life without you." He said gripping her hands.

"Wally."

Whatever she was gonna say was cut off as Sportsmaster came back this time carrying a javelin and through it. Wally spotted it moved her out the way taking the hit through his shoulder.

"WALLY!"

* * *

Everyone in the infirmary let out a scream as a whole appeared in Wally's shoulder. His heartrate had already reached unstable levels and now he was bleeding out from his shoulder. There was nothing they could do but hope for the best.

* * *

Artemis let out a scream of rage picking up the javelin and throwing it at her father watching as it went right through him, and cause him to melt.

"You're not real, but I wish you were." She hissed.

"Artemis."

"Oh Wally." She whispered kneeling over him. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize."

"It's okay just do me a favor and wake up soon yeah?"

Artemis smiled softly wiping away wayward tears as Wally faded from her sight.

* * *

Wally woke up with a groan of pain clutching his shoulder, "Ow."

"Wally you're okay." Flash grinned hugging him, "I'm so glad."

"What about Artemis?" Wally mumbled, "Did she wake up?"

"No." Batman sighed, "There's only two minutes left."

"Two minutes for what?" Wally asked, "For here to wake up what happens if she doesn't?"

At that everyone in the infirmary went quiet and Wally said nothing before letting out a shout, "Artemis wake up!"

"Wally-"

"What it's better then doing nothing."

With those words the rest of the team joined in shouting out various wake up calls in order to get their friend to wake up.

"Wake up!"

"Artemis!"

Wally said nothing feeling disineahrted except for one last whisper, "Please wake up."

* * *

Soon enough she could hear voices, "Artemis wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Artemis!"

"Get up!"

"Please wake up." A soft voice whispered and Artemis let out a gasp as she found herself in an infirmary

"What happened?"

"The light put the six of you in sort if a mental simulation if you hadn't awoken in the next ten seconds you would've died." Batman said.

"Oh." She looked around and spotted Wally inhaling food, Kaldur in a water tank, Robin on the phone with someone and Conner and M'gann curled up together. Everyone was okay.

* * *

It took a month for them to be label healthy enough to leave the infirmary. However mentally they were still all a little weak. One thing for sure was that their relationships would never be the same. They has discovered Robin's secret identity and by default Batman's too. They'd had also learn everybody's worst fears.

Something that made them stronger as a team. It was something they hadn't wanted anyone to know yet they were glad that it happened. It made them a stronger unit. Currently the team was spread across the couch, Kaldur on one end followed by Conner then M'gann who was leaning against the clone while Robin laid stretched out across her and Wally who say next to Artemis cuddled into his chest.

Everything had changed and they wouldn't change back for the world. Artemis smiled softly, she loved them and it didn't matter where anyone came from they would always be there for each other till the very end.

 


End file.
